Capitán América y el escape de Black Widow
by AmericanWidow
Summary: Se suponía que todo estaría bajo control, que el pasado sólo podría quedar atrás. Pero cuando tus números son demasiado rojos, es difícil desligarse de lo que ello significa.
1. Huyendo

**Hola, admito que no soy nueva en ésto, pero digamos que no había subido ningún fanfic sobre de Avengers hasta ahora. No leo comics ni he seguido todas las películas de Marvel, sólo las que me llaman la atención, así que mis disculpas si cometo algún error en la secuencia de hechos (aunque la verdad es que mi historia es un universo semi pararelo con respecto a las películas). La cosa es ésta, hace algunos meses vi Captain America: The winter soldier y pues me enamoré de la posibilidad de una pareja entre Steve Rogers y Natasha Romanoff (Agregándole que me ENCANTA Chris Evans y me parece muy bello junto a Scarlett, los amo juntos), así que tengo más de un mes leyendo fics sobre sus personajes en vainas románticas (de los cuales tristemente hay pocos) y, por la falta de los mismos, decidí escribir uno yo (además de que hace tiempooo que no escribo y ya lo extrañaba). Como sea, sólo espero que mi historia les guste y que se interesen en un nuevo capítulo (el cual está en proceso de realización junto a, quizás, otra historia sobre éstos bellos personajes); espero de verdad sus review, que son la base de mi inspiración y constancia. #TeamRomanogers**

 _ **Aclaro (aunque sea obvio), ninguno de los personajes y parte de lo que es la historia como tal son míos, sólo hago ésto por placer. Alguna cosa extra o fuera de lugar, como la idea principal, sí son de mi autoría y agradecería no ser plagiada.**_

Capítulo 1: _Huyendo_

 **H** abía despertado temprano ese día, como lo hacía desde que fui descongelado hace algunos años. Luego de cumplir con mi rutina trotando unos kilómetros en el Central Park, me hallaba a mí mismo sentado en una banca frente a su lago a la par que contemplaba una pequeña familia de patos; la mamá navegaba adelante de ellos como una gran guía hacia el camino seguro, mientras los aún pequeños patitos luchaban por ser el más cercano a ella o, al menos, llevarle la marcha. Me percaté de que uno, que parecía ser el más débil de los cinco, se estaba quedando muy atrás del grupo. Vi algo de mí allí.

Empecé a recordar al viejo yo, al que no imaginaba ni siquiera en su más increíble sueño llegarse a convertir en el sorprendente Capitán América. El héroe de miles de personas, salvador de la tierra en diferentes tiempos. Aunque la última batalla que tuve junto a mis compañeros, mis amigos de ésta época, había sido una posible última vez, agradecía de sobremanera la nueva oportunidad que tenía de asegurar el bienestar de la humanidad. Sin embargo, añoraba ciertas cosas que perdí cuando acepté los términos y condiciones de ser un superhombre, el humano normal que vivía bajo la fuerza casi implacable que poseía en éste momento, a veces quería volver a ser el pequeño Steve Rogers. Quería trasladarme al pasado y asistir a ese baile, besar infinidad de veces a Peggy; abrazar a Bucky y jamás permitir que lo convirtieran en una máquina para matar. Me daba cuenta de que, aunque pareciese no ser así, sin convertirme en el Capitán América ya tenía todas las oportunidades.

―¿Pensativo, capitán Rogers?

Una atractiva voz femenina al frente difuminó la película vieja que se proyectaba en mi mente, recorrí con la mirada desde sus rodillas ocultas por la tela de cuero negra hasta encontrarme con el rostro emisor. Cuando nuestros ojos coincidieron, sus labios dibujaron una leve sonrisa.

―Estaba descansando y me distraje ―Le respondí, señalando con un movimiento de cabeza a la familia de patos tras ella, los cuales se encontraban más alejados de lo que recordaba; hasta el pequeño _yo_ había logrado alcanzar a sus hermanos.

La mujer se enfocó en los animales y nos quedamos en silencio observándolos hasta que desaparecieron tras un arbusto flotante.

―Bonitos ―Comentó al instante, luego volvió hacia mí―. Fury nos está esperando, quiere que lo veamos en su oficina en cinco minutos.

―¿Por qué no me llamaste? ―La miré extrañado.

―Lo hice, pero no respondías. Así que vine por ti ―Dijo sin darle mucha importancia al asunto―. Vamos.

Dejó de mirarme y empezó a caminar hacia la salida del parque, mientras yo me levantaba para seguirla. Saqué el celular que se resguardaba en el bolsillo derecho de mi pantalón deportivo; siempre había estado allí, por lo cual era raro que no hubiese sonado. Cuando revisé el aparato, tenía dos llamadas pérdidas y un mensaje con el nombre de Natasha Romanoff como remitente.

―No entiendo porqué no lo escuché ―Le comenté mirando la pantalla, a lo que nos acercábamos hacia un deportivo negro con detalles rojos que estaba estacionado frente a la salida del lugar.

No dijo nada, sólo me arrebató el dispositivo de las manos y empezó a revisarlo. En pocos segundos pareció dar con el problema, una risa se contenía en sus labios apretados con más fuerza de la usual. Yo la miraba intrigado.

―Lo habías puesto en silencio ―Trató de decir con seriedad, pero se notaba que su boca quería burlarse de mí.

―Adelante, puedes reírte ―Debía permitírselo, porque a mí también me divertía la situación.

Nos reímos levemente después de que dije eso, negué con la cabeza el momento. Realmente no estaba mal que cometiera esos errores, dado a que esas cosas eran nuevas para mí, pero tampoco dejaba de ser tonto que lo hiciera.

―Bueno, no le podemos pedir mucho a un fósil ―Soltó antes de subir al auto frente a la mirada de admiración de los transeúntes.

Me reí de su comentario, tomando asiento en el puesto de copiloto.

Llegamos a S.H.I.E.L.D. en menos de cuatro minutos, esa pelirroja sí que sabía correr contra el reloj. Para cuando tocamos a la oficina del director Fury, un hombre calvo de traje negro y lentes oscuros salía de allí sin inmutarse por nuestra presencia.

―Adelante ―Se escuchó la potente voz del hombre que buscábamos salir de la habitación.

Natasha y yo cruzamos miradas antes de entrar, cuando traspasamos la gran puerta blindada, nos conseguimos con una robusta espalda observando la ciudad desde el inmenso ventanal panorámico.

―¿Qué ocurre, Nick? ―Preguntó la espía, mientras yo estaba analizando el lugar.

Él volteó, su ojo bueno denotaba preocupación. Suspiró profundamente.

―Natasha, la KGB te quiere muerta ahora mismo.

Hubo un silencio que yo no entendía, estaba preguntándome muchas cosas. La tensión en el lugar podía cortar hasta la barra de metal más fuerte de las industrias Stark. Miraba a Fury atentamente, él sostenía un intercambio de miradas intenso con la nombrada.

Tragué saliva, entonces sentí que mi compañera salía de la oficina dejando una ráfaga de aire a mi lado. Inmediatamente se escuchó la alarma de emergencia en todo el edificio.

―Nick.. ―Trataba de preguntarle algo, el hombre afroamericano se estaba acercando hacia mí.

―Quiero que la mates ―Dijo antes de que yo pudiese hablar―. Quiero que la atrapes, la lleves a las afueras de la ciudad y la mates.

Abrí los ojos sorprendido por su petición, nunca me hubiese esperado tales palabras salir de su boca.

―Es la agente Romanoff, Nick, es Natasha. No voy a matarla ―Me impuse ante él. No le grité porque a pesar de todo seguía sintiendo respeto, pero sí lo miré con determinación.

―Rogers, ella debe morir o media ciudad será masacrada por terroristas rusos sin pudor ni sentido de la humanidad. ¿Eso es lo que quiere?

Mi expresión cambió completamente, ahora me sentía acorralado. No quería matar a una de mis compañeras de lucha, hasta me atrevo a decir que era mi amiga y confiaba en ella, pero tampoco quería un asesinato en masa en la ciudad que se supone debo defender a toda costa.

―¿Es la única opción que me das? ―Pregunté, aún esperando que recapacitara.

―Sí ―Respondió secamente―. Aquí tiene toda la información que necesitará para encontrarla.

Me estiró una carpeta amarilla tipo carta llena de papeles con aparente información sobre ella, que tenía sellado _confidencial_ en una de sus caras.

―Entonces estás seguro de que yo aceptaré tu ''misión'' ―Hice unas comillas con los dedos al decir la última palabra, lo estaba mirando con seriedad y, quizás, algo de decepción.

―Necesito que lo haga, capitán ―Me miró fijo, pero era una mirada diferente a la que me había brindado desde que entré a su oficina. Era una mirada que tenía una estrategia tras ella.

Confié en mi instinto y en el tiempo que llevaba conociendo a Fury, tomé la carpeta que aún se mantenía ofreciéndose a mis manos e, inmediatamente, salí de la oficina sin argumentar nada.

No tardé en ver uniformados de S.H.I.E.L.D. corriendo por todos lados, la alarma era fastidiosa y los trabajadores administrativos estaban asustados. Las pantallas en los pasillos mostraban una foto de la agente Romanoff sobre la palabra _fugitiva_ titilando. Me molestó mucho ver aquello, exigía respuestas concretas y razones lo suficientemente fuertes como para condenarla así.

Corrí hasta el estacionamiento subterráneo, necesitaba un transporte veloz si quería alcanzar a Natasha. Ella podría bien estar saliendo de la ciudad, era demasiado rápida e inteligente. Terminé consiguiendo una motocicleta gracias a uno de los vigilantes de la zona, salí del subterráneo manejándola y al momento me percaté de que no era el único que salía, una pequeña comunidad de helicópteros y agentes en autos blindados se dispersaban a la par de mí. En el estacionamiento de afuera no estaba el auto de la pelirroja; no sería propio de su persona llevárselo porque perdería tiempo valioso, seguro tenía un plan, así que debía llegar a ella antes que todos y antes de que dejara el deportivo estacionado por ahí como señuelo.

Me aventuré en su búsqueda, pero, ¿hacia dónde exactamente?

Decidí ir a mi departamento cuando entré en razón de que Natasha Romanoff no era fácil de atrapar. Encontrarla sin analizar bien la situación jamás funcionaría, a esa conclusión había llegado luego de perder toda la mañana y parte de la tarde dando vueltas por la ciudad. Si de verdad quería hallarla, si de verdad quería encontrar una solución en donde ni ella ni miles de personas tuviesen que morir por el capricho de una organización de asesinos, tenía que leer meticulosamente los papeles que Fury me había facilitado.

Estaba a punto de girar el pomo para entrar a mi lugar de descanso, cuando la puerta de mi conocida vecina se abrió.

―Steve, hola ―Saludó con una sonrisa angelical.

―Sharon, buenas tardes ―Le devolví el gesto.

―¿Está todo bien? Usted no suele llegar tan temprano de su nuevo trabajo ―La rubia hablaba en clave, ella sabía que yo ya no era del todo parte de S.H.I.E.L.D., sino que me encontraba en la preparación de los nuevos vengadores.

―¿No fuiste al trabajo hoy? ―Se suponía que aún trabajaba con Fury y debería estar informada sobre la fuga de Natasha.

―No, estoy algo.. ―En ese momento tosió un par de veces, después prosiguió―. Puede notar, enferma.

―Ya veo ―No había notado lo pálida que estaba, tenía un pañuelo en su mano como accesorio―. ¿Has tomado algo?

―Sí, no se preocupe por mí. ¿Qué sucede? ―Su expresión se tornó seria, no me iba a dejar entrar hasta que le contara.

Suspiré con pesadez; no porque me molestara responderle, sino porque ni siquiera yo sabía la respuesta.

―Si es algo privado no tiene que..

―No, en realidad ya todos en el trabajo lo saben, así que usted tiene derecho a saberlo también ―Hice una pequeña pausa antes de seguir―. La señorita Romanoff ya no es bienvenida.

―¡¿Qué?! ―Llevó las manos a su boca al notar que había elevado considerablemente la voz―. Lo siento, es que.. Ella.. Ella es parte de ustedes.. No veo posibles razones para que deje de ser ¿bienvenida?

―Yo también pienso eso ―En ese momento recordé que debía fingir y que, aunque la rubia fuese de confianza, las paredes podían oírnos―. Pero el director me dio una orden y debo seguirla por el bienestar de todos.. Así que tengo que dejarte, Sharon.

Terminé de abrir la puerta en cuanto le dije eso. La mujer se limitó a asentir, aunque parecía tener muchas preguntas que agradecí no hiciera, y entró a su departamento.

Ya cuando me encontraba yo dentro del mío, pude relajarme en el sofá de la pequeña sala que tenía. Vi fijamente el sobre que había dejado a mi lado hacia menos de treinta segundos, esperaba encontrar algo que me sacara de tantas dudas.

―Espero que lo último que le dijiste a Carter no sea malo para mí ―Era su voz, por supuesto.

Estaba detrás de mí, pegándome la fría punta de un revolver en la nuca.

―¿Vas a dispararme si lo es? ―Me levanté para poder verle la cara. Parecía cansada y de su frente bajaba una gruesa línea roja acuosa―. Natasha..

―No ―Cortó, apoyando la espalda en la pared tras suyo y llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

Instintivamente fui en su ayuda, estaba demasiado pálida; sólo recibí quejas de su parte cuando la senté en el sofá. Arrodillándome frente a ella pude notar que la herida de su frente no era única, en el brazo derecho tenía una quemadura por roce de bala.

―Necesito que te quedes quieta ―Pedí usando mi tono autoritario; asintió con lentitud, obviamente aún mareada.

Conseguí vendas, gasas, alcohol y una crema para la herida del brazo en el botiquín de mi baño, cuando regresé a la sala, la encontré leyendo el contenido del sobre que Fury me había entregado.

―Sabía que Nick tenía un plan ―Aunque se notaba que le costaba leer en ese momento, una sonrisa de alivio se asomó en sus labios ojeando las páginas que sostenía.

No me molesté porque hurgara en mis cosas, al contrario, me alegraba saber que mi sospecha sobre la mirada que el director me había dedicado hace horas no era incorrecta. Puse los implementos en la mesa de centro y me volví a arrodillar frente a la pelirroja.

―¿Qué pudiste leer? ―Quise saber, empezaba a limpiar su cara con una gasa mojada en alcohol.

Hizo lo posible por ocultar la expresión de dolor antes de responderme.

―Parece que quiere que visitemos a unos viejos amigos, arregló información que servirá para hallarlos. Y escribió en una hoja que te llamaría después.

Quité cabello de su frente hasta que me topé con la cortada responsable del flujo de sangre. No era de gran magnitud, pero tampoco pasaba desapercibida.

―¿Cómo te hiciste esto? ―Mi intención no era menospreciar la información que me estaba dando, pero me intrigaba más saber lo que le había sucedido a mi compañera mientras estuvo huyendo por la ciudad.

―Digamos que atravesé algunos obstáculos mientras una manada de novatos de S.H.I.E.L.D. me disparaba ―Mostró su típica media sonrisa arrogante, como si todas las cosas que habían tras ella estuviesen fríamente calculadas.

―No eran tan novatos si casi aciertan en tu brazo.

―Eso fue un pequeño error de mi parte.

Me reí, porque la agente Romanoff jamás aceptaría que alguien pudiese llegar a igualar sus capacidades o acorralarla en su mundo. Aunque ella estaba clara de los límites que alcanzaba, fingir ser insuperable formaba parte de una especie de protección para no salir herida del todo.

―Bueno.. ―Ya había terminado de curar la herida de la cabeza, ahora miraba hacia el brazo lastimado―.Nos falta una.

―Está bien, adelante.

Se notaba que esa le dolía más, pero ni siquiera se inmutó en levantar la voz en algún momento. Era una mujer muy fuerte, debía admitir que admiraba bastante la convicción y la rudeza que poseía. En mi época natal, ese tipo de mujeres, exceptuando a Peggy, no se daban a conocer y, aunque en la actualidad fuese usual verlas, parecía muy difícil toparse con otra como la espía por ahí.

Ya después de limpiar la quemadura pude sonreírle menos preocupado. Se veía más cansada que al principio.

―Deberías tomar una ducha, para poder vendarte y que duermas un poco.

―Dormir no está en mis planes ahora mismo, Steve.

―Tienes que dormir si quieres estar lista para la posible misión. Y no aceptaré un no.

Hablé con esa autoridad que me caracterizaba. Ella pareció querer decir algo en contra, pero puse mi mejor cara de firmeza ante la situación.

―Bien, supongo que tú ganas ésta vez ―Sonreí por su rendición, entonces me mostró una leve sonrisa también.

Antes de levantarse en silencio, me entregó los papeles que había estado leyendo hace poco. Comencé a revisarlos detalladamente, sintiendo cómo la pelirroja se alejaba hasta el cuarto de baño con lentitud.

No llevaba ni dos páginas leídas cuando el timbre de mi smarphone se hizo presente, un número desconocido aparecía en la gran pantalla. Levanté una ceja entre intrigado y preocupado por la posibilidad de que alguien indeseado hubiese dado con el paradero de Natasha.

―¿Quién habla? ―Pregunté al instante que descolgué la llamada.

― _Rogers, soy yo._

La voz gruesa al otro lado del intercomunicador me hizo soltar el aire que había estado aguantando. Me sentía más que aliviado. No era uno de los malos, era quien caía a la perfección en ese momento; quien aclararía todas las dudas que pudiese llegar a tener. Era Nick Fury.

 **Cualquier queja, corrección de pelón en la ortografía, crítica (constructiva o destructiva) y/o amenaza de muerte, pueden dejarla por mensaje privado o por review. También, si se quieren comunicar conmigo, no tengo problema en darles mi número al privado o darles mi Twitter.**

 **Ah, y, casi lo olvido, voy a convertir toda la historia en un PDF (por diversión, con mejor diseño). Si alguien la quiere en algún momento, me la puede pedir.**

 **Espero nos leamos pronto ;)**


	2. Confía

**Holaa, espero no haber tardado tanto como para ganarme su odio. Lo siento ( :( ), pero me tranqué un poquito y nuevas ideas surgían y estoy en etapa de finales en la universidad y miles de cosas que me impiden darle la completa concentración que merece al fic. Como sea, ya me estoy poniendo las pilas con esto (y con el otro y con otro que próximamente subiré); también agradezcanle a una lectora compatriota revolucionaria, apodada por aquí** _ **delalluvia**_ **, que me regaña para que sea responsable con ustedes y con ella.**

 _ **Ya saben que los derechos sobre cierta parte de la historia y sobre los personajes no me pertenecen, pero lo que es mío, no lo hago con fines lucrativos.**_

 **Sin más que decir o anunciar, buena lectura.**

 _ **Capítulo 2: Confía**_

― **F** ury, ya era hora.

― _Supongo que leíste lo del sobre._

―Estaba en eso, pero me gustaría que me explicaras algunas cosas ―Mientras sostenía el aparato pegado a mi oreja, con la otra mano aguantaba las hojas llenas de palabras y les echaba un ojo superficial.

― _Está bien.. Sólo dime, ¿estás con Natasha?_ ―Se notó cómo bajaba considerablemente el tono de voz al pronunciar el nombre de la pelirroja.

Lo pensé por unos segundos; para mí Fury era de confianza, sin embargo, en ese momento no sabía si lo seguía siendo. Las palabras y la expresión de la espía cuando leyó los papeles llegaron a mi memoria, si ella había reaccionado así, significaba que el hombre aún estaba de nuestro lado.

―Sí, está conmigo ―Le respondí con voz baja.

Se escucho un suspiro de alivio por su lado.

― _Me alegra_ ―Tardó en volver a hablar, quizás por haberse movido de lugar―. _¿Ella leyó algo?_

―Sí, me dijo que iríamos a visitar a unos viejos amigos. Necesito que me expliques, Fury.

― _Bien, capitán, como podrá notar le entregué la información que dispongo sobre Victor y Vladimir Kruggev_ ―Revisé los perfiles de los aparentes gemelos en las hojas que sostenía―. _Estos sujetos eran un nuevo proyecto ultrasecreto de la KGB hasta que la agente Romanoff filtró todo en la internet hace unos días._

―Espera, Nick ―Me había topado con unas palabras en la página que llamaron mi atención―. ¿Tratan de crear superhombres?

― _Sí, pero no con sueros.._

―Capacitación neurocerebral ―Susurré lo que leía interrumpiéndolo.

― _Correcto. Ahora necesito que usted y Romanoff vayan a Moscú e impidan algunas cosas; por eso quería que pareciera que eran prófugos de S.H.I.E.L.D. porque las amenazas de la KGB me dejaron sin opciones._

―Entiendo el plan, pero yo no soy prófugo. ¿No se supone que querías que matara a Natasha?

― _En éste momento, Rogers, se supone que usted me está repitiendo que no lo hará y se revela en mi contra_ ―Sonreí, ya tenía todo claro.

―Entonces tendré que empezar a planear el escape.

― _Mañana deberían estar partiendo a Rusia, enviaré temprano con la agente Hill todo lo necesario para que puedan viajar. Confíen en ella._

―Entendido.

― _Bueno, si tiene dudas pregúntele a Romanoff, ella ya debe imaginarse la misión_ ―Pensé que cortaría, sin embargo, tardó unos segundos en meditar sus últimas palabras―. _Y, capitán, cuídela, por favor._

Empecé a tener dudas en ese momento, pero no sobre la misión, sino sobre su petición y lo preocupado que sonaba. Aún así preferí no decir nada y limitarme a responder con un sonido afirmativo antes de que el director Fury terminara la comunicación.

―¿Llamada interesante?

Volteé hacia el marco de la entrada del pasillo que llevaba hasta mi habitación y el cuarto de baño. Allí estaba, cruzada de brazos, con una toalla blanca cubriendo su esbelto cuerpo como si de un vestido de noche se tratara. Divisé una media sonrisa en sus labios.

―Bastante ―Contesté envolviéndole el gesto ―. ¿Desde cuándo estás ahí?

―Desde que dijiste que empezarías a planear un escape.

―Ya veo.. ―Hice una pausa en lo que ella se sentaba en la mesa de centro frente a mí―. Realmente eres silenciosa.

―Es mi trabajo serlo ―Ambos reímos un poco. Tomé las vendas que reposaban a mi lado y la miré preocupado.

―¿Cómo te metiste en todo esto?

Natasha fijó su mirada en mí. Entrecerró los ojos.

―¿Recuerdas que me perdí como por una semana porque el pequeño Nathaniel cumpliría años? ―Asentí, tenía entendido que esos días se había ido con Barton a su granja para sorprender al niño―. Luego de la celebración, tuve que irme a Polonia por una misión que Fury me encomendó. Era sencilla, sólo desmantelar un pequeño grupo terrorista que tenía meses realizando compras ilícitas. El asunto fue que me topé con ciertos archivos en una computadora, tu sabes que tengo un inocente habito de hurgar, y resultó que ese grupo estaba haciéndole favores a la KGB. Estuve recopilando información durante un par de días hasta que di con parte del plan y decidí subir lo que tenía a internet para retrasarlos mientras ideaba algo con Fury.

Escuché atentamente, visualizando todo conforme me contaba la pelirroja. Tardé pocos segundos en ordenar las tantas dudas que surgían de mi cabeza.

―Comprendo ―Terminé de enredar la herida de su cabeza e inicié con la del brazo. Mantenía los ojos en la zona afectada, pero mis oídos en sus palabras―. Sólo.. ¿Qué hallaste? Porque Fury me dijo poco, y realmente siento que esto es bastante delicado.

―Steve.. ―Vaciló con la cabeza, suspiró; buscaba la forma de aminorar el impacto―. Creo que la KGB quiere formar una especie de ejército de superhombres con un nuevo método. No sé la verdadera finalidad, pero todas las posibilidades son preocupantes.

―Leí algo sobre capacitación neurocerebral en los papeles que me entregó Nick..

―Parece ser que tienen bajo custodia a un científico alemán que desarrolló un tipo de teoría diciendo que, si en ciertas zonas del cerebro se insertaban nanobots, éstos podían alterar las neuronas y transformar algunas capacidades humanas a placer de quien los controle ―Interrumpió la pelirroja, anticipando la pregunta.

Arrugué la frente, pensando en lo que Natasha me estaba diciendo. Era una idea loca, claro, pero nadie se tomaba tantas molestias en algo que no tuviera posibilidades de éxito, y mucho menos la KGB.

―Tienen que haber logrado algo, según lo que hallé, llevan mínimo cinco meses trabajando en eso ―De nuevo, la mujer había leído mi mente.

Sólo asentí, consternado por el problema que teníamos frente a nosotros. Al acabar de vendar su brazo, me levanté aún preocupado; ella estaba perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

―Voy a preparar algo de comida ―Le dije atrayendo su atención. Después me di cuenta de otro detalle―. ¿Te molestaría si hablo con Sharon para conseguirte ropa cómoda?

Cruzó las piernas lento, al tiempo que soltaba una pequeña risa por mi pregunta. Sus ojos se centraron en los míos y una extraña mirada seductora me atacó.

―No estoy incómoda, ¿tú lo estás?

Algo en su tono de voz me hizo tragar saliva, tardé un par de segundos en reaccionar; había caído en su típico juego de seducción.

―No estoy jugando, Natasha ―hablé seriamente, recomponiéndome.

Ella sólo rió, porque sabía que me había perturbado, y eso era exactamente lo que quería lograr.

―Tan solo préstame una de tus camisetas ―Dijo como si fuese algo de todos los días, cerrando con un bostezo la conversación.

Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de negar, es que, pensándolo bien, molestar a Sharon sería demasiado. Di media vuelta hacia la habitación en busca de una de mis camisetas, dejándola sola en la sala.

Después de que ella se hubiese puesto mi vieja camisa blanca de vestir, la cual, debo admitir, le quedaba perfectamente grande; de haber comido mi especialidad de tostadas con huevos revueltos y de que tuviésemos, quizás por primera vez, una corta charla que no incluía la palabra ''misión'' o ''trabajo'', estábamos casi listos para dormir.

―Tú dormirás en la cama, yo iré al sofá ―Estaba explicándole la estrategia de la noche, por así decirlo.

―No tienes porqué dormir ahí, puedes venir a la cama también.

―No lo creo ―Le respondí al tiempo que tomaba una almohada para llevar.

―Vaya.. Quién diría que le tienes tanto miedo a las mujeres ―En ese momento, ya estaba sentada sobre la cama, arreglándose el cabello por alguna razón femenina.

―No le temo a las mujeres ―Me dio risa su comentario.

―¿No?

La miré inquisitivamente, ella tenía una sonrisa divertida.

―Entonces, supongo que sólo me temes a mí ―Ni me vio, se recostó sobre el colchón y llevó la cobija que le había facilitado hasta el cuello. Seguro tratando de aparentar desinterés.

Preferí no decir nada más, retirándome hacia la sala con una ligera sonrisa y negando las palabras de la rusa. Parecía absurdo, sabía que ese era uno de sus juegos de coqueteo, así que no lo tomé en serio; aunque algo dentro de mí me dijo que parte de eso no eran tan falso.

El sofá era más cómodo de lo que había pensado, se acoplaba muy bien a mí. Sin embargo, todos los problemas empezaron a rondarme la mente como depredadores a su presa, manteniéndome en vela la mayor parte de la noche; no podía dormir si existía la posibilidad de que alguien acechara a mi compañera o a mí. Abrí los ojos algo desubicado, mucho antes de que la alarma que había programado sonara. Me levanté un momento, sólo para asegurarme de que todo andaba bien, y la vi, desde el umbral de la puerta del cuarto, respirando pausadamente al ritmo del silencio. No pude evitar sonreír de medio lado. Ver a la famosa viuda negra, experta asesina, tranquila e indefensa frente a mis ojos no era usual; te recordaba que todos, aunque pareciésemos ser irrompibles, teníamos al menos una debilidad. Ella se movió, quedando acostada de lado, aferrándose a una de las almohadas que le dejé; nadie podría conocer ese lado de la pelirroja y creer que tras ella existía algún pasado oscuro.

Pensé en Bruce y lo perdida que había estado Natasha por unos meses luego de que él hubiera desaparecido, no lo hacía notar frente al equipo, pero su actitud me lo decía; no coqueteaba con nadie, siempre estaba de mal humor y desaparecía por horas algunos días a la semana. Yo estaba seguro de que, al menos las primeras noches, lloró un poco. Pero un día, un pedazo de ella volvió; y supe que, aunque no estaba del todo con nosotros, la mitad de su interior había dejado atrás a Banner e intentaba que la otra mitad terminara de olvidarlo.

Eché una última mirada a su cuerpo reposando sobre mi cama, ésta vez sonreí con tristeza, y me devolví hasta el sofá a esperar el sonido de la alarma. Tendríamos un día largo.

María Hill nos había entregado pasaportes falsos, una tarjeta de crédito, efectivo y un par de pasajes con destino a Moscú en el vuelo 405 de las 10:00 AM. Ya se había encargado de reservar en un hotel cuatro estrellas de la ciudad, hasta ropa nueva teníamos. Yo iba tomando la mano de Natasha hacia la entrada del aeropuerto, se suponía que nuestras identidades eran la de una pareja de recién casados que iba de vacaciones a Rusia.

―Si quieres que se vea más real, entrelázalas ―Me susurró la espía. Y, por alguna rara razón, una ligera corriente eléctrica pasó por todo mi cuerpo en ese momento.

Tragué seco antes de hacerle caso. Debía aceptar que estaba inquieto, sentía que nos podían estar observando desde cualquier lugar y esa inseguridad se reflejaba en mi mirada alterada. ¿Sería ese hombre de traje negro que hablaba por teléfono a unos metros de nosotros? ¿O el par de mujeres que chismeaba mientras me veía de reojo? O, tal vez, ¿alguien sentado en la cafetería por la que estábamos pasando?

―Cariño, ¿estás bien? ―Aunque la referencia era ficticia, la preocupación de Natasha se oía bastante real.

―Sí.. ―Contesté algo indeciso―. No lo sé.

―Pues te siento muy tenso.

―Es todo esto del matrimonio, no estoy acostumbrado ―Hablaba en clave, por supuesto. Aunque ya habíamos pasado por algo similar cuando escapábamos de HYDRA hace unos años, en mi interior una voz decía que esta vez sería más difícil.

Ella detuvo su paso y se mostró frente a mí.

―Es algo normal, tienes que saber que casarse conmigo es como comprar un boleto VIP hacia el infierno ―Sonreía divertida por su propio comentario, hasta que enserió las facciones de su rostro―. ¿Estás seguro de querer esto?

Vi sus ojos, estaban apagados, algo había vuelto a cambiar en ellos. No podía leer su mente, pero mi instinto apostaba todo a que pensaba en Bruce y en la posibilidad de que yo la quisiera abandonar, como él. Negué por la idea que podría tener mi compañera, sosteniéndole la mirada con determinación.

―¿Estás creyéndo que me arrepiento de estar contigo?

―No lo sé ―Imitó mi expresión con un toque de su sarcasmo tan típico.

―Natasha, si estoy aquí es porque quiero. No abandono, y menos a quienes me importan.

―Si tu lo dices ―Dijo levantando los hombros, sin emoción alguna. Eso me enfureció y ofendió, ¿no se suponía que confiaba en mí? ¿Las veces que la había salvado o apoyado en nuestras diferentes batallas no eran suficientes para que me creyera?

―No soy él ―Solté al fin, reteniendo las ganas de levantar la voz.

―Me han dicho eso muchas veces, Rogers ―Susurró, muy cerca de mis labios. Principalmente para que mi apellido no se escuchara.

Abrí la boca, sorprendido, consternado. Molesto por su desconfianza. Ella no era así, nunca me había hablado así.

―¿Qué te suce.. ―No terminé la pregunta porque divisé a un grupo especial de S.H.I.E.L.D. acercándose.

No se habían percatado de nuestra presencia, a pesar de que llamábamos la atención por estar discutiendo en medio del aeropuerto. Sin embargo, esa suerte se nos acabaría si no hacía algo de inmediato. No teníamos tiempo de correr, nos verían si hacíamos movimientos bruscos. Estaban tan cerca.

―¿Qué mir..

Esta vez no fui yo quien no pudo terminar su pregunta. Mis labios estaban aprisionando a los suyos como la primera vez que nos besamos en las escaleras eléctricas de aquel centro comercial. Solo que, a diferencia de ese día, me sentía más seguro de lo que estaba haciendo; podía atreverme a decir que estaba disfrutándolo. Estaba, sí, me gustaba; habíamos logrado un tipo de armonía.

No era el gran Capitán América quien la besaba, era Steve Rogers. El pequeño Steve, que volvió a la vida en los pocos segundos que duró la conexión entre sus suaves labios y esa parte de mi ser. Acababa de viajar en el tiempo. Ella me había despertado, completamente.

 **Espero sus review, son mi oxígeno aquí. Así que, si muero, será su completa culpa.**

 **PD:** _ **Si pueden, suban más fics sobre Steve y Nat, por favor :( Creo que todos deseamos tener una variedad inmensa de historias sobre ellos.**_

 **PD2:** _ **Seguro subo otro capítulo de Juego de roles y un nuevo fic ésta semana, más probable lo primero que lo último.**_

 **Nos leemos.**


	3. ANUNCIO Y SORPRESA

Les traigo un regalo, aunque quizás no les importe, quise convertir los capítulos que llevo en un pdf para que, si lo desean, puedan bajarlo y leer mi obra de una forma más bonita. Desde ahora en adelante estaré actualizando ese pdf conforme vaya subiendo capítulos, así, si no quieren leer por fanfiction, tendrán otra opción. El link de descarga lo pasaré por mensaje privado a quienes me dejen review pidiéndolo, tendrá los caps anteriores más el que suba en ese momento (éste no tiene el tercer cap, lo siento :( ) y, cuando termine el fic, habrá una sorpresa (quizás un one-shot o un adelanto de algo nuevo). Lo total, mis hermosos/as lectores/as, espero que mi idea les guste y descargen el pdf; si llegase a tener algún error o quisieran sugerirme algo, pueden notificármelo en un comentario. Yo estoy para ustedes, para que pasen un buen rato de lectura y para mi propio disfrute; les agradezco mucho darme la posibilidad de tenerlos como público, por así decir. Los quieroooooooo!


	4. ¿Qué ha pasado contigo?

_**Capítulo 3: ¿Qué te ha pasado?**_

 **N** os separamos con lentitud, al tiempo que se abrían mis ojos y me percataba de que los suyos también, lo cual quería decir que habían estado cerrados durante el beso. Sonreí para mis adentros por eso.

―Me debes una explicación ahora mismo ―murmulló, a poca distancia de mi rostro.

―Creo que sabes que S.H.I.E.L.D anda por aquí, casi nos ven ―Le respondí con el mismo tono. Me percaté de que los agentes que había visto ya no estaban en nuestro perímetro.

―Lo supuse, pero..

No dejé que terminara, la interrumpí halándola de un brazo hacia la fila frente al detector de metales. Para mi sorpresa, no se opuso como había predicho que lo haría; volteé a verla cuando quedamos de últimos en la cadena de personas que se formaban, tenía la confusión plasmada en ella.

―¿Has estado saliendo con alguien? ―Me miró extrañada.

―No.

―¿Dónde.. ―. Se detuvo unos segundos, pensativa, antes de terminar su pregunta―. ¿Dónde aprendiste a besar así? Estoy segura de que no fui yo quien te enseñó.

Sentí el calor invadir mi rostro por su comentario, me puse muy nervioso y desvié la mirada hacia atrás, como si cuidara nuestras espaldas. Ella fijó sus ojos en mí, escaneándome la cara.

―¿Sharon? ―Apretaba los labios reprimiendo una sonrisa. Dejé de verla.

―Avancemos ―Corté, tomando su mano a lo que dábamos unos pasos más.

―Tomaré eso como un sí.

Quise negarlo, decirle "No, Nat, el único beso que he dado en ésta época ha sido el del centro comercial, contigo". Pero entonces habría mentido. Yo sí estuve saliendo con Sharon Carter, o algo así. Tuvimos por lo menos unas tres citas después de lo de Ultrón y uno que otro encuentro casual hasta hace pocos meses. Sin embargo, tener una relación con ella no era para mí, sé que es inteligente y hermosa, aún así, yo no estaba tan seguro de que fuese a funcionar sólo porque era la sobrina de Peggy.

Entre mis pensamientos y el silencio emitido por la pelirroja, me perdí en el tiempo y, cuando regresé al presente, ya íbamos camino hacia la zona de embarque. Terminé de aterrizar en la realidad cuando la espía me dio un codazo para que entregase mi pasaporte a la aeromoza.

―Que tengan buen viaje ―Se dirigió a nosotros con una sonrisa al terminar de verificar la identificación.

Devolvimos el gesto y subimos al avión, siendo guiados amablemente por una rubia hasta nuestros puestos. Sentí la mirada pesada de Natasha cuando la chica se tomó demasiadas molestias conmigo; estaba algo nervioso por ser el centro de atención en ese momento.

―Ya saben, si quieren algo, sólo llámenme y de inmediato les consigo lo que necesiten ―Aunque se ofrecía en plural, sus ojos estaban clavados en mí. Se dirigía hacia mí especialmente.

―Sí, entendimos ―Respondió con frialdad mi compañera antes de que yo pudiera decir algo.

La aeromoza asintió y se fue de inmediato. Volteé hacia la mujer con la que había compartido muchas misiones desde que desperté en este nuevo tiempo; miraba por la ventana, lugar que pidió antes de que siquiera consiguiéramos los puestos, con la barbilla recargada en su mano izquierda y moviendo la pierna derecha con un toque de preocupación. Verla así no hubiese sido normal para mí antes de lo de Ultrón, pero después del acontecimiento, después de que Wanda se hubiese metido en su mente y de que Banner se fuera, la rusa dejó de tener esa seguridad que la caracterizaba. Una parte de ella no terminaba de regresar, desde que la vi dormida en mi departamento entendí eso, sin embargo, la Natasha que había vuelto a veces parecía no querer estar aquí.

―Deja de verme así ―Se dirigió a mí sin despegar su vista de lo que fuera que estuviese observando a través del vidrio.

―¿Estás bien? ―Me atreví a preguntar.

―Sí ―Respondió seco.

―No te creo, siento que..

―Cuando me creas algo, será sorprendente ―Fui interrumpido por su voz, seguido de un ligero suspiro.

Debí haberla ignorado, no era de mi incumbencia después de todo, pero de un tiempo para acá sentía que me importaba un poco más lo que le pasara. Bueno, específicamente desde un día. El día que confió completamente en mí, cuando me contó algo sobre su pasado en donde entendí varias cosas.

 _ **Flashback..**_

 _Me estaba mentalizando para la quinta cita con Sharon, tuve el atrevimiento de invitarla a salir por primera vez hace más de un mes y ya llevábamos cuatro viernes encontrándonos en un restaurant de comida tailandesa que quedaba cerca de nuestro edificio. Eso sí, quisimos mantener todo en secreto, al menos hasta que supiéramos lo que éramos. Era divertido compartir con la rubia, a pesar de que nuestros trabajos no nos permitían vernos tan seguido, sentía que una buena amistad crecía con solidez. Ya no era la agente Carter para mí ni yo era el Capitán América para ella. Sólo nos sentábamos a comer, reír y hablar sobre los sucesos de la semana como dos amigos de toda la vida; aunque, algunas veces, pasaron «otras cosas»._

 _Terminé de entrenar a los reclutas de los nuevos vengadores, eran, en su mayoría, chicos menores de veintidós años con gran determinación y ganas de pelear por el bienestar mundial. Les felicité por el avance que llevaban desde que habíamos empezado con la iniciativa de la academia y me dispuse a salir hacia mi nueva cita. Pero, cuando ya estaba sobre mi amada motocicleta, a dos segundos de ponerla en marcha, recordé un recado que Fury me había dado._

― _Diablos_ _―_ _Susurré para mí, riéndome al final por la nueva serie de palabras que jamás hubiese pensado llegar a decir._

 _Bajé de la Harley, dando un leve suspiro y calentando mis manos; porque estaba haciendo frío esa noche. Primero fui a mi oficina en busca del pendrive que el director me entregó, "dáselo a Romanoff, dile que hay información sobre el doctor Banner allí" había dicho; después volví hasta la moto poniéndola en marcha. Rumbo al edificio en donde vivía mi compañera._

 _Toqué varias veces, la mujer de recepción le había estado llamando sin obtener respuesta, hasta que el guardia de seguridad me aseguró que ella no bajó ese día y decidí subir a insistir desde la puerta de su departamento. Yo sabía que esa ausencia en la academia se debía a que no se sentía bien, pues notificó en la mañana que faltaría y me pidió que entrenara a su clase; cosa a la que me estaba acostumbrando, ella había faltado mucho en los últimos dos meses._

― _¿Qué mierda, Rogers?_ _―_ _La puerta se abrió, y sin darme cuenta, terminé dando un ligero golpe en la cabeza de la pelirroja mal humorada frente a mí._

― _Nat, lo-lo siento.._ _―_ _Dije avergonzado._

 _Ella asintió, moviéndose a un lado para que yo pudiera pasar. Mientras la seguía a través del pasillo que nos llevó hasta una gran y moderna sala de estar abierta a la también moderna y lujosa cocina, me percaté de que su cabello estaba mojado y de que vestía unos shorts cortos color beige con una camisa de tirantes blanca; andaba descalza, seguro se había estado duchando._

― _Habla_ _―_ _Exigió dejándome en la zona de la sala y caminando hasta la cocina en donde parecía estar preparando algo._

 _No me senté, estaba parado mirando todos sus movimientos; nunca me habría imaginado a Natasha Romanoff como cocinera. Reprimí una sonrisa divertida sacando el pendrive que Fury me entregó._

― _Sólo quería darte.._ _―_ _Medité bien las siguientes palabras, el tema no era agradable para ella y hacerla molestar más de lo que parecía estar tampoco era mi plan. Mucho menos ahora que picaba una zanahoria_ _―_ _. Fury me entregó este pendrive hoy, pidió que te lo trajera personalmente. Es.._ _―_ _Tragué saliva_ _―_ _. Algo sobre Bruce._

 _Se quedó estática, viendo hacia el vegetal que cortaba, con la mirada perdida en la tabla de picar. Me fui acercando poco a poco hasta ella, con el usb reguardado en mi mano derecha y algo de precaución, por si acaso._

― _No sé si quiero recibir eso ―Dijo después de unos segundos, retomando el corte de la zanahoria con agresividad._

― _Entiendo, pero.. ¿No sientes curiosidad? Quizás puedas hallar a Bruce con lo que sea que contenga esto ―Vi cómo apretaba el mango del cuchillo fuertemente. Una tristeza inexplicable me invadió; no era lástima, parecía más algo de nostalgia―. Nat.._

― _Creo que el doctor Banner no quiere ser hallado.. Al menos no por mí._

 _Puedo jurar que vi una lágrima escapar de sus ojos y caer camuflada en el granito del tope de la cocina, quizás nunca sabré si fue sólo mi imaginación o si en realidad pasó, pero lo que sí sé es que en ese momento sentí cierto impulso a abrazarla y consolarla hasta que volviera a ser la Natasha Romanoff fuerte, sarcástica e indiferente que conocía; no una versión destruida de ella._

 _El silencio incómodo se hacía presente y el pendrive destinado a la pelirroja aún se encontraba en mis manos, no sabía qué decir para apaciguar el ambiente._

― _Puedes dejarlo sobre la mesa, tal vez después lo revise ―Me mostró una sonrisa, una tan triste que mi corazón se arrugó. Sí, mi corazón de supersoldado se acababa de doblegar por algo tan sencillo._

 _Asentí, di media vuelta, caminé unos cuantos pasos y coloqué el contenedor de datos sobre la mesa de centro de la sala, lenta y cuidadosamente. En mi mente se estaba debatiendo una guerra intensa, me encontraba indeciso, entre irme y quedarme; tenía a Sharon esperando sola en la mesa de un restaurant tailandés, por un lado, y a Natasha en sus peores momentos de depresión, por el otro. Por quien fuese que me decidiera, habría alguien a quien haría sentir sola esa noche; sólo tenía que elegir quién me importaba más._

― _¿Algún problema, Steve? ―La voz de la espía me hizo caer en cuenta de que estaba congelado como tonto mientras pensaba._

― _No.. ―Respondí en un tono suave, aún embelesado―. Nat, ¿qué ha pasado contigo?_

 _No estoy seguro de porqué le pregunté eso, ni siquiera lo pensé dos veces. Sólo lo hice. Y pareció tener un impacto tan grande en ella, que su mandíbula se tensó y sus manos soltaron el sartén que apenas había tomado de la gaveta. Estábamos mirándonos fijo._

― _¿A qué te refieres? ―Tenía entrecerrados los ojos y hablaba bajo, pero audible para mí._

― _A todo._

― _¿Qué es todo, Rogers?_

― _Todo ―Medio negué con la cabeza―. ¿Dónde estás ahora mismo?_

 _Me iba acercando a su posición._

― _¿Estás drogado? ―Rió irónicamente―. Estoy aquí, ¿qué mierda te pasa?_

― _Natasha, no sé qué pasó con Banner, pero autodestruirte no es la solución ―La alcancé y apreté mis manos en sus hombros en señal de apoyo incondicional. Su expresión fue la de alguien siendo insultado sin razón._

― _¡¿Qué maldita cosa les pasa a todos por la maldita mente?! ―Gritó alterada, soltándose de mi agarre―. ¡Fury lleva meses dándome mierdas en información, Clint me llama al menos dos veces a la semana preguntando estupideces sobre mí, y tú.. Maldita sea, Rogers, ahora vienes a tratarme como una maldita depresiva!_

― _Nat, no te.._

― _¡Nat, nada! Déjenme en paz de una maldita vez._

 _Abrí los ojos como platos ante su reacción, no me esperaba que se pusiera así por eso. Es decir, es normal que nos preocupemos por ella; Fury la estima mucho, Clint la quiere como a una hermana y, para mí, la agente se había ganado mi aprecio y admiración desde lo de los infiltrados de HYDRA._

 _Vi que tenía las manos tapando su rostro, respirando con dificultad. La alteré demasiado y ahora me sentía culpable._

― _Nat ―Le susurré, observando cómo trataba de no llorar frente a mí._

 _Negó con la cabeza, parecía una niña pequeña y perdida en la peor de sus pesadillas; cerrada a mis palabras. Yo no sabía qué hacer, fui capacitado para combatir a los villanos más poderosos y liberar el mundo de alienígenas o acabar con terroristas y nazis, pero no estaba preparado para algo más fuerte que cualquier ser vivo en el universo, el miedo._

 _Entonces, hice lo único que pensé prudente para esa situación. La abracé con toda mi alma, esperando que mis brazos lograran comunicarse con ella y la trajeran de vuelta conmigo. De verdad lo esperaba._

― _Steve.. ―Me pegó la cara al pecho, aferrándose de mi camisa con fuerza; cosa que le atribuí a su dolor―. Él se considera un monstruo, pero yo soy peor. Yo soy asquerosa._

― _No lo eres, jamás vuelvas a decir eso._

― _¡Lo soy! ¡Lo soy! ―Daba golpes en mi pecho, mientras yo le abrazaba más fuerte―. No lo merezco.. No merezco a nadie, ni siquiera puedo dar hijos. Nunca tendré una familia como Barton, nunca seré la mamá de alguien. Soy una maldita asesina de la red room que nunca podrá ser mamá de algui.._

― _¡Natasha, basta! ―No pude soportar verla en ese estado, estaba cansado de que se tortura de esa manera. Tuve que gritar para hacerla reaccionar._

 _Lo cual funcionó, pues se detuvo._

 _Tomé sus mejillas entre mis manos y la hice mirarme, muy a su pesar. Tenía los ojos rojos y un par de lágrimas cayendo de ellos. Sentí cómo mis facciones se aflojaban por ver a mi compañera de tal forma._

― _¡Deja de decir esas cosas sobre ti, maldita sea! ―Ella se sorprendió al escucharme decir aquello último igual o más que yo. Me molestaba tanto que también tenía ganas de llorar―. Eres buena, quizás tuviste un pasado turbio, pero eso no fue tu decisión. Te obligaron, lo sabes; creciste con malas personas. Y, sobre lo de tener hijos.. Puedes adoptar, hay miles de opciones hoy en día, Nat. No eres tú la que debe merecer a alguien, son los demás quienes deberían preocuparse por merecerte._

 _Terminé de hablarle con el tono de voz más suave que pude poner, quería que comprendiera que ella era muchísimo mejor de lo que pensaba; al menos eso creía yo. Se soltó de mi agarré y limpió las pocas lágrimas que cayeron en algún momento que no divisé, después miró mis ojos regalándome una sonrisa que nunca había visto salir de sus labios; era alguna combinación de agradecimiento, tranquilidad y ternura. Volvía a parecer una niña, pero ésta vez era una feliz._

― _Lamento que hayas visto eso ―Dijo desviando la mirada._

― _Yo no, creo que ya confías en mí ―Le brindé una de mis más sinceras sonrisas y sequé la última lágrima traidora que salió._

― _Tal parece ―Se rió, de la manera arrogante que tanto extrañaba. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta y negué con la cabeza mirando al suelo―. ¿Tienes hambre?_

 _Miré el reloj de la cocina, eran pasadas las nueve de la noche; ya había dejado plantada a Sharon oficialmente. Sentí que era un irresponsable, por ni siquiera avisar, pero después volví a ver a la pelirroja que esperaba mi respuesta con una ceja levantada y supe que había valido la pena. Todo._

 _Asentí, disponiéndome a ayudarla a terminar la cena que compartiríamos más adelante. Feliz porque tomé la decisión de quedarme y ver regresar un pedazo de esa rusa tan maravillosa que tenía por compañera de trabajo._

Sentí algo cosquillearme en la oreja; moví la cabeza con esperanzas de que parara, pero eso sólo intensificó la sensación. Abrí los ojos de golpe para encontrarme con una pelirroja riéndose en mi cara.

―Que divertido, Rogers ―Alegó con sarcasmo reprimiendo una sonrisa.

―¿Qué? ―Pregunté aún perdido en el espacio.

―Nada, bienvenido a Rusia ―Abrió la cortina cerrada de la ventana a su lado, señalando que sobrevolábamos el país en ese momento.

Medio me incliné sobre ella y pude ver el panorama, era hermosa la vista desde ahí. Volví a sentarme en mi lugar, preparándome para el aterrizaje.

―Hemos llegado ―Hablé para ambos, riendo un poco. Cosa que la espía imitó.

Habíamos llegado, la primera fase de nuestra misión estaba completa.

 **Espero que les haya gustado y dejen review sobre lo bueno y lo malo que vean aquí (no revisé por última vez el cap, perdonen los errores). Les quiero por leerme, besos!**


	5. Plan de Ataque

**Tardé mucho, lo sé, lo siento. No es mi culpa, sucede que ando sin internet y se me hace difícil subir los capítulos muy seguido :( . No se preocupen, que no dejaré de escribir ésta historia; si me pierdo mucho, al menos tengan por seguro que tendré algunos capítulos listos. Y, ahora que empieza mi intensivo de la universidad, es bastante probable que suba caps, mínimo, semanal (tengo de dividir el tiempo entre estudiar y escribir varias cosas que tengo en progreso). Pero agradezcanle a Disney y a HBO por pasar la película de Avengers y las tres de Iron man que me inspiraron ésta semana, estaba medio bloqueada. Ah, no puedo olvidar mencionar a** ** _delalluvia_** **porque sus observaciones y sugerencias son importantes, ni a todas mis colegas del #TeamEvansson en WhatsApp que me acompañan en la dura vida de una shipper captasha.**

 **Disfruten del capítulo, ahora sí, no les detengo más.**

 ** _Todo el mundo sabe que no poseo los derechos sobre los personajes y parte de la historia, sólo cumplo mi sueño de leer algo en donde Steve y Natasha queden juntos. Es lo menos que me pueden permitir luego de romper mi corazón con el brucetasha._**

 ** _Capítulo 4:_** **Plan de ataque**

 ** _E_** l lugar era más de lo que esperábamos, tenía una pequeña sala donde se encontraba un sofá en forma de L y un televisor plasma de cuarenta y dos pulgadas. Las paredes eran blancas, con detalles dorados en los bordes; contaba con un baño de ducha y tina, y una pequeña cocina básica. En el cuarto donde dormiríamos había una cama tipo king que se veía tan suave como nube, con otro plasma frente a ella. Hill nos consiguió una _suite luna de miel_ , o al menos eso decía la tarjeta que servía como llave.

―Es más cómodo huir de la KGB que de HYDRA ―Solté, tratando de romper el hielo que existía entre la pelirroja y yo desde que pisamos suelo ruso.

Me puse a inspeccionar el sitio a detalle, detuve el paso frente a la ventana panorámica que poseía una hermosa vista del Kremlin.

―Por ahora ―Mi compañera de acción se posicionó a un lado de mí, deleitándose de la misma vista que yo.

―¿No extrañabas tu país? ―Su expresión se tornó seria, de inmediato supe que había formulado erróneamente la pregunta―. Me refiero, ¿no tienes algún buen recuerdo aquí?

―No existe nada en este lugar que me haga extrañarlo en ningún momento. Sería feliz si estuviésemos tomando un avión rumbo a Nueva York ahora mismo.

Analicé su cara, las facciones de su rostro eran inexpresivas. El brillo de la selva en sus ojos desaparecía cuando hablaba sobre el pasado. Me intrigué aún más de lo que ya estaba por los secretos que sus números rojos, como les solía decir, traían consigo.

―No lo sé.. Entiendo tus razones, pero, a pesar de todo, sigue siendo el lugar de donde provienes ―Mi sentido patriótico aparecía tarde o temprano, no podía digerir el hecho de que alguien despreciara sus raíces tanto como Natasha lo hacía―. Deberías considerarlo tu primer hogar.

Una de sus risas sarcásticas escapó.

―Yo no tengo ni he tenido un hogar, Rogers ―Dio media vuelta, en dirección a la habitación. Pero, antes de entrar, se giró de nuevo hacia mí―. Sólo necesito alguna parte donde dormir, cuando puedo dormir.

La sonrisa melancólica que soltó antes de traspasar la puerta fue lo que me llamó la atención. Algo tras ella mostraba un lado que la espía no quería mostrar, esa necesidad que poseemos todos los seres humanos de querer pertenecer a algo; o alguien.

Después de ordenar mis cosas en la mitad del closet que Natasha me había designado, noté que ya eran pasadas las seis de la tarde y que ni ella ni yo habíamos comido más que unos sándwiches antes de salir de mi departamento en Brooklyn; y, por la diferencia horaria, allá debía ser más o menos la hora del almuerzo.

Me acerqué donde la mujer de corto cabello rojizo miraba televisión, o mejor dicho cambiaba los canales sin parar, extendida sobre el sofá. Posé mi cuerpo en el medio, bloqueándole la vista, a lo que respondió con una ceja levantada y una media sonrisa que parecía el preámbulo de algún comentario de su repertorio.

―Parece que alguien quiere una verdadera bienvenida rusa ―Intentó parecer molesta, pero sus labios apretados la delataron.

―Y me gustaría que incluyera comida ―Le respondí divertido.

―Te ves bastante relajado ―Arqueó de nuevo una ceja―. ¿Dónde está el cap-preocupaciones-cara larga? Te recuerdo que estamos en una de esas _búsquedas del tesoro_.

Le sonreí calmado, mirándola fijamente. Podía decirle que en realidad estaba preocupado por nuestra seguridad pues había terminado de leer los papeles que Fury me entregó y lo que estaba allí me tenía muy angustiado. Pero no quería atormentarla más, si ya de por sí estar en Rusia la tenía mal, debía hacer un esfuerzo por ella.

―¿Es obligatorio que tenga mala cara porque estemos en una misión?

―Casi, casi me convences, Rogers ―Se sentó mientras decía eso―. No puedes mentirle a una mentirosa.. O a mí.

Ambos reímos por sus últimas palabras.

―¿Qué quieres comer? ―Me senté a su lado, viendo cómo se cruzaba de brazos.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, buscando algo en ellos. Buscando la verdad detrás de mi comportamiento. Cuando los entrecerró, supe que había dado con lo que buscaba.

―No tienes que actuar así sólo para que me sienta a gusta aquí ―Miró mis ojos, luego mis labios, luego mis ojos otra vez. Estábamos muy cerca―. Me gustaría algo de comida china.

Usó un tono sensual, o eso me hizo escuchar mi cerebro; lo total es que tragué saliva como ya tantas veces lo había hecho de un tiempo para acá por incidencia de mi compañera. Tartamudeé un poco antes de poder decir algo, al tiempo que la rusa se reía de mi nerviosismo.

―Bajaré por la comida ―Pude decir al fin.

―No, es peligroso. Pidamosla y, mientras esperamos, podemos discutir lo que haremos mañana en nuestro primer día de _trabajo_.

Asentí, buscando el teléfono para extendérselo a la mujer.

Pedimos arroz frito con camarones, lumpias y pollo agriodulce. Después, nos dispusimos a empezar a armar nuestra estrategia, la cuál, en un principio, sería relativamente sencilla. El plan que hasta ahora llevaríamos a cabo nos tomaría al menos nueve días, en donde los primeros cinco tendríamos que vigilar los pasos de la KGB para estar seguros del patrón que seguían, pues Natasha sabía que lo más probable era que ellos tuvieran diferentes _movimientos_. Teníamos que ubicar su base de operaciones principal, estudiar las entradas a ella y todo lo que pudiese servirnos a la hora de dar el último golpe, cuando entráramos a destruir el lugar y acabar con los tipos malos. Ese era el punto final de la misión.

―Tenemos éstas posibles ubicaciones ―Decía la pelirroja señalándome en la pantalla de su laptop un mapa de Moscú con más de veinte puntos rojos dispersos por diferentes zonas de la ciudad―. Mañana empezamos a _turistear_ para confirmar las bases reales. Ellos suelen poner señuelos.

Enfoqué mis ojos en ella, observando la expresión seria de tenía, concentrada por completo en lo que sea que estuviese tecleando en ese momento. Sentí una mirada rápida de reojo sobre mí, al parecer había notado que la estaba viendo.

―¿Alguna duda? ―Y ahí estaba, la pregunta que confirmaba mi sospecha.

―Sí, es.. ¿De qué dónde sacaste todo esto?¿Cómo sabemos que viene..

―¿De buena fuente? ―Interrumpió, sonriendo de medio lado―. Creo que archivos secretos de la base de inteligencia rusa son bastante confiables, capitán.

Abrí los ojos, sorprendido de nuevo por sus habilidades para conseguir _cosas_. Pero entonces me vino a la mente otra interrogante, ¿cómo?

―Por si te da curiosidad saberlo, fue un pequeño favor que me debía alguien ―Hablaba con tranquilidad, aún sin despegar la vista de la computadora―. Y sí, es de confianza.

Me reí nervioso, negando levemente sus respuestas que anticipaban a mis preguntas.

―¿Acaso lees mis pensamientos?

―No ―Dio un último click en el botón grande y volteó hacia mí con una de esas sonrisas suyas a la que ya estaba acostumbrado―. Eso, Steve, se llama conocerte.

Estábamos sentados uno al lado del otro, ella con la laptop sobre su piernas y yo muy cerca de su hombro, no había notado los pocos centímetros que nos separaban hasta que volteó hablándome con picardía. De hecho, sabía con ejemplo lo que era la picardía gracias a la espía. Me sentía en un campo peligroso, sosteniéndole una mirada que estaba a punto de derrotarme.

Una llamada desde la recepción del hotel fue mi salvación de la perdición. Era la comida que habíamos pedido hace no más de una hora.

―Voy a darme una ducha antes de comer ―La mujer se levantó, no sin antes dejar apagada su laptop sobre la mesa de centro, y caminó en dirección al baño que quedaba en la habitación―. Puedes empezar sin mí, si quieres.

―No, no, yo te espero. Quizás la comida esté fría, así la caliento para ambos ―Le contesté con una sonrisa.

La rusa devolvió el gesto y, acto seguido, se perdió al otro lado de la puerta del cuarto principal.

No pasó mucho hasta que tocaron en la entrada de la suite, me levanté quedadamente pues estaba mirando un programa de concursos muy interesante en donde un hombre tenía que meterse en una tina llena de serpientes por dos minutos si quería ganar cinco mil euros. Detuve el paso frente a la puerta cuando el espejo del pasillo mostró mi reflejo, portando un pantalón deportivo beige y esa camiseta blanca con el logo de S.H.I.E.L.D que tanto atesoraba e insistí en guardar en la maleta que me entregó la agente Hill. Podía cometer un error si el repartidor la veía; nos encontrábamos en una situación en la que nada era seguro, pedir comida a domicilio ya era un riesgo de por sí.

Vacilé, pero un nuevo golpe en la puerta me hizo decidir rápido. Ya me había quitado la camisa cuando giré el pomo de la cerradura y fui abriendo con cuidado, sin dejar de resguardarme tras la puerta. La sonrisa de una mujer fue lo primero que vi, después su gorra y vestimenta de repartidora de comida china.

―¿Eres americano? ―Preguntó en inglés, sin embargo, aún mantenía ese acento ruso característico que me recordó a Natasha algunas veces.

Asentí serio, no quería ser grosero, es que no estaba allí para hacer amigos.

―Bienvenido a Rusia, entonces ―Usaba un tono coqueto, definitivamente, ya yo había aprendido a distinguir eso. Esperó a que le respondiera, pero nada más que una sonrisa forzada salió de mis labios―. Bueno, lindo chico mudo, son doce con cincuenta.

En mis pantalones tenía el dinero, saqué un brazo oculto y le extendí el billete grande.

―Para darte el cambio necesito que sostengas esto ―Me mostró las dos bolsas de comida que cargaba consigo.

Pensé unos segundos, sinceramente me avergonzaba porque no llevaba camiseta y tendría que abrir la puerta casi por completo para poder sostener las bolsas. Tal vez exageré al pensar que la rubia frente a mí podría reconocer algo de S.H.I.E.L.D; quizás no tenía ni idea de mi existencia.

―Aún estoy esperando.

―Lo siento ―Terminé de salir de mi cueva, dispuesto a terminar con eso de una vez.

―Oh, vaya ―Sus ojos se habían abierto más de lo normal, una sonrisa pícara se coló en su cara. Mientras me escaneaba de arriba hacia abajo ―. No eres nada mudo.

Le quité las bolsas con una mano, entregándole el dinero con la otra. Ella lo tomó, un tanto embelesada, y empezó a buscar algo en la cartera que llevaba. Cuando al fin encontró lo que parecía ser cambio, me lo extendió sin contarlo.

―Un gusto, capitán ―Dijo en cuanto agarré una punta del par de billetes. Me extrañé de inmediato, tenía que haber escuchado mal.

―¿Qué?

No pude reaccionar, me vi cayendo en el suelo con algún tipo de anillo electromagnético alrededor de mi cuello. Lo sospeché por un momento, pero no quise creerlo posible. La supuesta repartidora fue enviada para atacarnos.

―¿Inesperado, capitancito? ―Con ese tono burlón que tanto odiaba y pateándome hasta que estuve dentro de la suite, la mujer me dejó en el pasillo revolcándome por los toques eléctricos que el collar brindaba y se encaminó en búsqueda de algo. O alguien.

Yo quería pelear, no podía permitir que encontrara a Natasha. Pero mi aprehensor me tenía desesperado revolcándome en la alfombra color marfil.

Vi que sacaba una pistola pequeña de la cartera y se quitaba la gorra, dejando salir una larga cabellera rubia del anonimato. Quitó el seguro del arma al llegar al final del pasillo de entrada, volteando hacía a mí brevemente y guiñándome el ojo derecho. Volví a centrar mi atención en el inconveniente que se me presentaba, traté de romper el aro con mis manos, pero sólo obtuve un dolor infernal en ellas junto al aumento del voltaje que se me propiciaba. No podía tocarlo sin un aislante.

―Natalia, sé que no estás en la ducha, abre la maldita puerta antes de que tu amado país de estrellitas pierda a su soldadito de porcelana ―Oía la voz de la intrusa a distancia, aunque sabía que estaba cerca, los choques eléctricos empezaban a alterar mis sentidos.

La apertura de una cerradura, seguido de un sonido sordo y dos disparos con silenciador, llegaron después lo dicho por la supuesta repartidora. Pude arrodillarme, muy a mi pesar, y medio ver la escena que escuchaba; Dos mujeres peleando con agilidad, la pelirroja acababa de patear el arma de su adversaria y ahora ambas daban un espectáculo cuerpo a cuerpo lleno de ataques esquivados. Por un momento olvidé mi propia situación.

Cuando otro toque de corriente se filtró en mi cuello, hizo me pegara a la pared más cercana y gimiera de dolor. Distinguí, en cuestión de segundos, la mirada de Natasha sobre mí llena de preocupación; pero, igual de rápido, recibió un golpe que la estrelló contra la lámpara al lado del sofá. El tiempo se detuvo ahí.

 _Tuve alguna vez una vida maravillosa; aunque en ese momento pensaba que nada estaba a mi favor, no era así. Las personas que me querían, como mis padres, Bucky y Peggy, no veían más allá de mi verdadero yo. Del chico enfermizo que añoraba ser parte de West Point y defender su patria. Del joven soñador de la justicia._

 _Pero me quitaron todo; mis sueños, mis principios, las personas a las que amaba. El reloj de mi vida se adelantó demasiado y lo que alguna vez fui, quedó atrás. No existía una máquina del tiempo ni una dirección de correo electrónico que me permitiera al menos despedirme del viejo Steve como debía. Estaba molesto por eso. Porque ahora vivía en una época que no era mía, con costumbres y personas completamente diferentes; en un mundo en el que no encontraba la manera de encajar._

 ** _¡Steve!_**

 _Esa voz, yo la conocía, estaba seguro. No lograba recordar de dónde, sólo sabía que la había escuchado antes y por alguna extraña razón me alegraba escucharla._

 ** _¡Maldita sea, Rogers, despierta!_**

 _¿Despertar? ¿Estaba dormido? Ahora que lo notaba, ¿dónde estaba? No podía distinguir nada, todo era tan oscuro.. ¿O demasiado claro?_

 _Y todas esas imágenes pasando frente a mí. Ese es.. ¡Bucky! Es Bucky, lo veo reír como siempre hacía; como si no hubiese nada de qué preocuparse en todo el mundo. Ahora, ¿Peggy? Sí, Peggy Carter, tal y cual le recordaba; hermosa, radiante, dueña de un espíritu luchador admirable. La chica de mis sueños, el amor de mi vida._

 _―_ _Steve.._

 _―_ _Peggy ―Era ella, estaba ahí, estaba frente a mí extendiéndome su mano. No sé cómo o en qué momento, pero me hallaba en medio de una pista de baile observándola._

 _―_ _Llegaste ―Me sonrió, de la forma que tantas veces imaginé y soñé._

 _―_ _Llegué ―Tenía un nudo en la garganta que amenazaba con convertirse en el llanto desenfrenado de un niño pequeño._

 _―_ _Tardaste un poco ―Acarició mi mejilla sin romper el contacto que nuestros ojos habían logrado._

 _―_ _Pero ya estoy aquí._

 _―_ _No ―Susurró cerca de mi oreja._

 _―_ _¿Qué? ―Le miré confundido. Ella cambió de semblante drásticamente, se veía con un toque más melancólico._

 _―_ _Ya no perteneces a esto, Steve ―Hablaba con suavidad, mirándome fijo―. Tienes que dejar el pasado atrás._

 _―_ _Pero.._

 _Puso un dedo en mis labios, embozando una sonrisa llena de dulzura._

 _―_ _Es tu turno de vivir._

 _Y me besó, de una manera tierna, pura, mejor de lo que alguna vez deseé que lo hiciera. Todos los años perdidos se encontraron danzando alrededor de las líneas de sus labios color carmesí. Aunque eso no fuese real, ni estuviera cerca de serlo, sentía como si estuviese pasando y era inigualable. Entendí lo que me quiso decir con ello; se estaba despidiendo de mí para siempre._

 _Sonreí, porque era todo lo que necesitaba._

 _Adiós, Peggy._


	6. Plan B

**Lamento con todo mi corazón haber tardado mil años en subir éste capítulo, de verdad *Llora porque es una irresponsable*. Disculpen, enserio, trataré de no hacerlo de nuevo. No les prometo traerles caps todos los días, pero sí al menos no tardarme más de dos semanas jajajaja (no me odien demasiado). Pero vean el lado positivo, he escrito un capítulo que, a mi parecer, es adorable; y yo espero que su parecer sea igual al mío.**

 **No voy a escribir demasiado aquí, pues ya han esperado bastante como para esperar más por mis palabras sin importancia. Sólo quiero dedicar el capítulo a mis amigas del grupo de WhatsApp shipper de Evansson y Captasha: a Gisell, Diana, Vanessa, Ary Lee, Mel, Cece, Nemo, Janina, Gloria, Azul, Azucena, Andrea, Orne e Isabel. Ustedes son gran parte de mi inspiración, chamas :'). Y, por supuesto, agradezco a todos quienes comentan y leen y me dicen que aman mis fics, yo leo cada uno de sus comentarios y soy la persona más feliz del mundo en los segundos que tardo haciéndolo, ¡Gracias, son las mejores lectoras!**

 **Sin más que decir: Los personajes y alguna parte de la trama no son de mi propiedad, lo tomo prestado para cumplir el sueño frustrado de que Steve y Natasha se amen**.

 _ **Capítulo 5: Plan B**_

 _ **Necesito que despiertes, Steve. Demonios, despierta.**_

Fue el último susurro que escuché antes de que la luz resplandeciente empezara a llegar a mis ojos parpadeantes. Los colores se veían mezclados, tomando su forma real poco a poco; sin embargo, podía divisar un concentrado rojo justo frente a mí y, al parecer, éste le provocaba movimientos bruscos a mi cuerpo.

Cuando el enfoque de mi visión recobró su poder, me hallé a los orbes amazónicos más intensos, misteriosos e intimidantes con los que alguna vez hubiese coincidido en mi vida, observándome sumamente preocupados. Les dediqué una pequeña sonrisa que solía poner de niño cuando me caía y no quería que se preocuparan por mí; lo que parecía ser una mirada llena de algún tipo de temor, se suavizó convirtiéndose en un suspiro de tranquilidad.

―Mierda, no me asustes así, Rogers.

Traté de reincorporarme apoyándome en mis codos sobre el frío suelo.

―El lenguaje, Romanoff ―Le dije levantando una ceja y fingiendo seriedad, causando que su típica sonrisa hiciera acto de presencia ya más relajada. Pero, en ese momento, una duda llegó a mi mente―. Dónde... ¿Dónde está?

Miré a mí alrededor, la sala estaba hecha un completo desastre. Algunas cosas rotas, cascos de balas en el suelo y una ventana abierta dejando entrar el frío aire ruso que ondeaba la cortina vino tinto cual bandera izada.

―Huyó en cuanto pudo ―Respondió ella, paseando su mirada sobre cada facción de mi cara―. Creo que no le gusta tener un par de balas en el brazo.

Iba a reírme por su comentario, pero una punzada en el cuello hizo que me quejara. Recordé entonces el porqué estaba tirado ahí.

―Te lo quité recién, dolerá un rato ―Volvió a parecer preocupada, sin embargo, después sonrió de medio lado―. No sabía que el Capitán América se podía desmayar por un poquito de electricidad.

Logré soltar una pequeña risa.

―Yo tampoco, parece que no soy tan resistente como pensé.

―Sí, me decepcionaste ―. Se puso de pie, extendiéndome una mano para que me levantase y cambiando su expresión relajada a la fría y calculadora que le caracterizaba―. Tenemos que irnos, no tardaremos en tener nuevas visitas.

Tenía razón, en cualquier momento aparecerían otros, la rubia había sido sólo una advertencia.

Asentí, aceptando su apoyo y levantándome algo adolorido aún. En cuanto estuve frente a ella, justo frente a su rostro, una sensación extraña llenó mi estómago; noté entonces que de su labio inferior descendía un hilo de sangre y que tenía el cabello tan alborotado como la ropa que llevaba tras esos jadeos de cansancio que empezaron a preocuparme ahora a mí.

―Natasha, ¿estás bien? ―. Sostuve una de sus mejillas con suma delicadeza.

A veces me daba miedo aplicar demasiada fuerza sobre ella, y acerqué más mi cara para que esos ojos verdes y cansados me dijeran la verdad.

―Sí, descuida ―. Apartó mi tacto con brusquedad, limpiándose el camino de sangre en su barbilla―. Recojamos las cosas rápido.

La vi alejarse en dirección a la habitación y cojear levemente, parecía tener una pierna lastimada. Suspiré profundo. Ella no me iba a decir si se sentía mal, era algo que Natasha no hacía; porque odiaba que le tuvieran lástima. Lo que no entendía era que yo no iba a tenerle lástima, sólo quería cuidarla y me molestaba que no dejara que lo hiciese.

Teníamos sólo lo esencial con nosotros, puesto que nos encontrábamos en el punto en que no podíamos darnos lujos. La KGB parecía estar más que enterada que estábamos en Rusia y eso nos traía una desventaja inesperada. Era hora de un plan B.

Me preocupaba cada vez más el raro caminar de mi compañera, pero cuando le preguntaba si se hallaba en buen estado, sólo me hacía señas afirmando o decía que estaba perfecta, que dejara de ser un viejo histérico y siguiera caminando. El frío no nos ayudaba y la noche sin luna tampoco, aun así no rechisté las decisiones de mi guía; al fin y al cabo estábamos en su país y conocía sus esquinas, como yo conocía las de mi ciudad.

Atravesamos varias calles llenas de ratas, sujetos con cara de sicarios y mujeres vendiendo su cuerpo descaradamente. Todos nos miraban con curiosidad; algunas señoritas se me acercaban insinuantes y varios hombres le gritaban cosas a Natasha en ruso tan rápido que yo no entendía.

― ¿Crees que aquí no nos encuentren? ―Le pregunté a ella, en cuanto nos detuvimos frente a un hotel de mala muerte.

―Nos encontrarán en cualquier lugar, sólo que aquí tardarán un poco ―. Me dio una media sonrisa y después atravesó la puerta de hierro oxidado, que supuse decía hotel en un ruso que se estaba borrando.

Nos conseguimos con una recepción de paredes que alguna vez fueron blancas, pero ahora estaban amarillentas y con humedad, un sofá al que le faltaba uno de sus cojines para sentarse y un escritorio de madera, al cual le habían reemplazado una pata por un tubo de hierro tan oxidado con la entrada.

Un hombre robusto, sucio y lleno de tatuajes, esperaba sentado tras la mesa que parecía ser el lugar designado como recepción, con una sonrisa de maleante que dejó ver un diente de oro.

―Una habitación ―Exigió sin mucho rodeo la pelirroja que se situaba adelante de mí, dándome la espalda y guiándome por ese ambiente que tan poco conocía.

Vi la mirada lujuriosa del tipo recorrer cada una de las curvas de Natasha, acompañada de una sonrisa que dejaba claro cuáles eran sus pensamientos. Quise borrarle esa mueca golpeándole la cara hasta dejarlo inconsciente en ese instante; sin embargo, me detuve recodándome que no era un comportamiento adecuado y debía calmarme e ignorarlo. Ella era Natasha Romanoff, sabía cuidarse sola; yo no tenía el derecho de ser tan sobreprotector, aunque algo en mi interior lo deseara.

―A ti puedo dejarte dormir gratis ―. Su voz era tan desagradable como su aspecto. Se pasó la lengua por los dientes superiores sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la rusa que, en vez de molestarse, se estaba riendo por su comentario.

Lo próximo que dijo fue en ruso, por lo que entendí poco, pero vi que cabeceaba hacia mi dirección por un segundo y luego rozaba con sus sucios dedos la mano que ella había posado sobre la mesa. Pensé que entonces lo detendría, pero no, Natasha seguía riendo en son de coqueteo. Mi sangre hervía; por alguna desconocida razón, quería arrancarle los dedos al hombre ese y halar a Natasha fuera de ese lugar, así tuviésemos que dormir en cajas de cartón o en el mismísimo suelo.

―Sólo danos el maldito cuarto ―Interrumpí su momento golpeando la mesa de madera que se tambaleó. Tuve que usar todo mi autocontrol para no atravesarla con el puño.

Él se sobresaltó y ella se volvió hacia mí, frunciendo el ceño.

―S-sí ―Eso lo entendí, levantó los brazos con cierto temor por mi actitud y tragó seco.

Me reprendí por la palabra que había utilizado en mi arranque de ira. Aunque de igual manera, estaba recibiendo la llave de la habitación número quince en mis manos y al fin me podía llevar a Nat de allí.

―Fuiste grosero ―Desde que llegamos al cuartito en donde apenas cabíamos los dos, la mujer no dejaba de mirarme con una ceja levantada y regañarme por la forma en la que había actuado―. Pude habernos ahorrado algo de dinero.

La miré a través del espejo sobre el lavabo del baño, que ni siquiera tenía puerta y era tan pequeño que yo no entraba en la ducha sin ponerme de lado.

― ¿Y cómo pensabas hacer eso? ―Pregunté con un toque de molestia en mi voz. Suponía la respuesta, pero no quería creer que lo hubiera considerado.

―Sexo, obviamente, Rogers ―Dijo tan despreocupada como solo ella podía, haciendo que mis puños se cerraran.

Suspiré profundo antes de salir del baño. Debía mantener la calma y no demostrar lo misteriosamente demasiado que me molestaban sus palabras.

―No lo digas como si fuese cualquier cosa, Natasha ―Salí secándome con una toalla el cabello aún mojado por la ducha que me acababa de dar.

―Pero lo es ―Me miró extrañada, tomando la cobija que el de recepción nos había facilitado y cubriéndose las piernas.

Observé su expresión, ¿a ella de verdad le daba igual acostarse con cualquiera? Me gustaba pensar que no, que sólo jugaba una mala broma de esas que Tony podría hacer. Era difícil creer que una persona se considerara tan poca cosa como para permitir que los demás le usaran a cambio de favores. Sentía ganas de romper algo, con tan solo imaginándola dejarse tocar por bastardos tan asquerosos como el de hace rato.

Tomé asiento en la orilla de la única cama de la habitación, la cual, agrego, era individual. Dejando la toalla a un lado, establecí conexión visual con la terca mujer que yacía apoyada en la pared y sentada con las piernas cual buda. Se veía mejor que hace media hora, además de limpia y sin rastro de sangre, la camisa de tirantes negra y el pantalón deportivo le sumaba frescura; con su cabello corto medio seco dejando saltar un riso rebelde de vez en cuando.

― ¿Estás bien? ―Volví a preguntar después de varias horas desde la última vez, quise usar un tono suave porque algo que en ese segundo me provocó ternura.

―Sí ―Respondió con una sonrisa tranquila, contrario a como pensé que reaccionaría; poquísimas veces hablaba con la Natasha Romanoff de guardia baja―. ¿Y tú?

Asentí en señal de que estaba igual bien y le regalé una sonrisa sincera.

― ¿Estás segura de que tu pierna está bien?

―Sí, sólo me dolía el tobillo, pero ya pasó. No te preocupes, Steve.

Algo pasaba por su mente, algún recuerdo no grato. Aprendí a reconocerlo cuando empezamos a pasar más tiempo juntos después de que se recuperara de lo de Bruce; si hablaba con dulzura o parecía sumida en sus pensamientos, significaba que se sentía emocionalmente retraída y no me gustaba. La mirada nostálgica que ponía me dolía en el alma.

― Natasha… ―Le llamé, desviando su atención que había estado perdida en algún punto ciego de mi cara―. Lamento haber actuado de alguna manera que te molestase.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa e hizo un gesto que me dio a entender que no comprendía mi disculpa.

―No hiciste nada malo ―Rió breve; después volvió a poner esa cara de póker, con dejo de tristeza.

Parecía un robot, examinando todo mi rostro como si se tratara de una obra de arte de esas que necesitan atención y paciencia para ser comprendidas. Me hipnotizó con ello, ver sus hermosos ojos amazónicos subir y bajar a toda velocidad, ir de un lado a otro sin perderse detalle de mí. Para cuando me percaté, mi respiración estaba agitaba y sonaba más de lo que debía.

― ¿Tienes sueño? ―Fue necesario que rompiera ese contacto, mi corazón iba a explotar si no lo hacía.

―No, pero creo que sí deberíamos dormir un rato ―Contestó con una leve sonrisa, acostándose aún pegada de la pared acto seguido.

Supe que estaba apartando espacio para mí, la cama era pequeña y tendríamos que dormir muy juntos si la compartíamos. Analicé las posibilidades, dejándome convencer por lo que yo consideraba que un hombre respetuoso debería hacer.

― ¿Te molesta si duermo en el suelo? ―Aunque la decisión ya estaba tomada, mi yo interior quiso preguntarle a la pelirroja antes de actuar.

―Steve, no seas absurdo ―Ahí estaba mi respuesta, sí le molestaba. Arrugó la frente antes de proseguir―. ¿Puedes dejar de creer que vas a ir al infierno si dormimos juntos?

―No es eso…

― ¿Entonces qué es? ―Ya se había vuelto a sentar, pero ésta vez tenía los brazos cruzados en señal de desacuerdo.

Tragué saliva antes de decir algo, la verdad nada de lo que dijera lo justificaba. Ya no estaba en los años cuarenta, ya no existía ese tipo de tabú en donde una mujer y un hombre jamás podían dormir en la misma cama, a menos de que estuviesen casados como Dios manda. Era el siglo XXI y yo tenía que adaptarme.

―Crecí respetando la integridad de una mujer, mis padres me enseñaron a hacerlo y creo que dormir con alguna sin tener una relación es ofenderla ―Fui sincero, esa era mi mejor defensa―. No quiero ser irrespetuoso contigo, Natasha.

La espía pestañeaba aparentemente incrédula por lo que acababa de decirle, negó con la cabeza y se tapó la boca cuando se le asomó una sonrisa más amplia de lo que solía permitirse a sí misma.

―Steve, yo… ―Estaba como ordenando las palabras para que fuesen correctas, supe entonces que entendía mis razones. Me acarició una mejilla, mirándome con algo en sus ojos que no supe identificar―. Agradezco que seas así, de verdad ―Sonrió, inesperadamente, con ternura―. Pero no tienes que tirarte en ese horrible piso por ello, me sentiré más ofendida si no duermes conmigo.

―Bu-bueno.

Fue todo lo que pude decir, no sólo fueron sus palabras las que me pusieron nervioso, sino también el roce de sus dedos, que jamás imaginé tan suaves, en mi piel. Le obedecí como un cachorrito, instalándome a su lado en cuanto se acostó de nuevo. Aparte de compartir cama y almohada, también disponíamos de una sola cobija para ambos, en esa noche tan fría que nos regalaba la madre Rusia.

― ¿Puedo abrazarte? ―Susurró tan cerca que sentí el aire caliente mezclado con menta salir de su boca.

Mi manzana de Adán subió y bajó cuando su atractiva voz se dirigió a mí, acompañada de un leve asentimiento de cabeza. Escuché su sonrisa, sin necesidad de verla, seguido de un brazo cálido rodeándome el abdomen; rogaba a los cielos que mi respiración acelerada y el palpitar intenso de mi corazón no le llamaran la atención.

―Buenas noches, Steve ―Dio un gran suspiro.

Yo sonreí.

―Buenas noches, Nat.


	7. Un poco de ayuda con sello filantrópico

**Sé que me he tardado miles de años con este capítulo, las disculpas no me alcanzan para ustedes :(. De todas formas, ya estoy aquí, ya está un nuevo capítulo aquí; y espero que haya valido la pena. Espero que les guste y me dejen muchos comentarios.**

 **No tengo mucho que decir, así que seré breve. Agradezcanle a Gisell de nuevo por hacerme el favor de subir y corregir el capítulo, y disfruten la lectura. Mucho amor para ustedes, les quiero por el simple hecho de dedicarle un pedacito de su hermoso tiempo a leer esto.**

 **Pd:** _ **el siguiente cap de Juego de Roles está en proceso de escritura, ojalá pronto lo esté subiendo.**_

 _ **Capítulo 6:**_ **Algo de ayuda con sello filantrópico**

 _ **E**_ ra como la décimo cuarta vez que abría los ojos para chequear que todo estuviese en orden. Aquella ventana vieja dejando entrar un rayo de luz desde la calle, la tela de araña tejida justo sobre nosotros que tenía esa misma mosca atrapada, el viejo reloj sobre la mesita de noche que marcaba ahora las 4:35 A.M. La cabellera roja de Natasha apoyada en mi pecho y su brazo atrapando mi torso en un abrazo más cálido para mí de lo que alguna vez imaginé. Las cosas parecían estar normales y nada alteraba mi panorama tranquilo. No había alguna cara desconocida atacándonos o algo moviéndose en falso y estallando a nuestro lado. Estaba todo perfecto, dentro de lo que cabía la perfección en ese instante, para esa situación.

Pero una serie de pitidos agudos irrumpieron en la fría paz de aquella madrugada rusa –por difícil que pareciera juntar Paz y Rusia en una misma oración-. De inmediato mi compañera levantó su cuerpo para aparentemente buscar el objeto emisor del dichoso sonido; lo cual también me hizo cuestionarme si en realidad estaba dormida. Bajó de la cama rápido, con la típica agilidad que le caracterizaba, y hurgó en su pequeña maleta negra ante mi mirada atenta que apenas podía visualizar la mitad de su cuerpo gracias a la luz que se colaba. No tardó mucho, cuando detuvo la busqueda sacando aquél aparato escondido. Un pequeño teléfono viejo.

― ¿Está todo bien? ―Pregunté, al percatarme de que miraba la pantalla titilante con desconfianza.

―Este número no lo conozco ―Se veía perdida en sus pensamientos, con la vista clavada en el aparato.

― ¿Crees que nos hayan encontrado? ―No me había dado cuenta de que ya estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama hasta que apoyé mis manos en mis rodillas con preocupación.

―No ―Ladeó ligeramente―. Digo, no deberían. Es tecnología vieja, muy difícil de rastrear o interferir.

―Pero sigue siendo posible.

―Sí, pero es un teléfono para estrictas emergencias ―En ese momento me miró entrecerrando los ojos, como si eso le trajera alguna pista del misterio―. Sólo Nick y Clint saben de su existencia.

―Podría ser uno de ellos ―El ringtone dejó de escucharse, sin embargo, Natasha no dejaba de verme inexpresiva.

―Nick no va a arriesgarse así y Barton está en su casa, si me llamara de allí reconocería el número.

Asentí en silencio, encontrándome sin más argumentos válidos que pudiesen darnos una pequeña esperanza de que no nos hallabamos frente a posibles futuros problemas.

El remitente de la llamada insistió, haciendo que la espía volviera a centrarse en el dispositivo y yo me levantara posicionándome al frente suyo.

―Deberías responder ―Le sugerí, observándola con atención.

Sus ojos me miraron por un intervalo de segundo, con la duda inmersa en ellos, sin embargo, ya no teníamos nada que perder; de todas formas la KGB debía saber que estabamos en Rusia.

― ¿Quién es? ―Al instante en el que descolgó la llamada, preguntó aquello. Tragando saliva apesar de su cara de póquer.

Yo seguía cada movimiento de sus ojos y labios, me había percatado, desde no hace mucho tiempo, que Natasha Romanoff decía más con sus expresiones frías de lo que el mundo generalmente creía. Para muchos ella era sólo una media sonrisa sarcástica o unos grandes y penetrantes orbes amazónicos; pero para mí existían miles de indicios en cada una de sus facciones, descubrí que su rostro tenía demasiadas respuestas implícitas.

Así que cuando arqueó una ceja y lanzó esa típica sonrisa reprimida, supe que no había nada de que preocuparse.

―Stark, es peligroso que me estés contactando ―Dijo en mi dirección, por lo que terminé de soltar un suspiro aliviado―. Puedes tener toda una línea privada a tu disposición, pero siempre hay riesgos... Mmm... Alguien puede estrañarse de que llames a Moscú y...

De inmediato su cara pasó de estar relajada a tensarse. Abrió ligeramente los labios, escuchando con atención lo que fuese que le estuviese diciendo el multimillonario al otro lado del planeta tierra y, al final, me miró asintiendo.

―Nos vemos allí, entonces ―Cortó la comunicación sin esperar otra palabra del autodenominado filántropo; mientras yo aguardaba con paciencia lo que tuviera que decirme―. Está aquí, trajo a Pepper. Nos reuniremos en cuatro horas con ellos.

― ¿No es peligroso?

―Dijo que lo tenía todo cubierto, que Happy nos dará unas cosas para que pasemos desapercibidos al hotel en donde estará hospedado.

―Bueno... ―Eso no me convencía del todo, pero si la pelirroja había accedido alguna cosa útil estaba de por medio―. ¿Para qué quiere vernos?

―Tiene algo que decirnos, y por cómo sonaba parece importante.

Mantuvimos en silencio una conexión de mirada que duró al menos diez segundos, antes de reaccionar y empezar a trazar la nueva ruta que nos deparaba. Necesitábamos adaptar ésto al plan, por muy fácil que Tony hiciera ver todo, teníamos que ser cuidadosos pues un paso en falso nos haría caer sin retorno.

―Es por el pasillo derecho, al final, la suite presidencial. Lo típico de Stark ―Susurró con una media sonrisa, tomando camino adelante de mí con el carrito de la comida.

―No podía ser más indiscreto ―Inconscientemente puse los ojos en blanco, siguiendo a la ágil mujer a través de las baldosas de mármol pulido.

―Sería indiscreto si no lo hiciera ―Dijo, volteando por un instante con una ceja levantada.

Nuestros disfraces funcionaban bien hasta ahora, desde que nos infiltramos en la cocina del prestigioso hotel ruso M&C nadie se había cuestionado la veracidad de ellos; unos simples trabajadores más que se encargarían de llevarle el desayuno al divo americano hospedado en la suite presidencial. Quince pisos abajo, o cuando el amigo de Tony nos entregó la ropa bajo ese puente abandonado, pude haber dudado de si era una buena idea, pero ya no.

Una inquietud llegó a mi cabeza cuando recordé las palabras que en algún momento soltó Natasha dentro de la limusina.

― _¿Te habías desvestido antes en presencia de…?_

― _¿Happy? Sí ―Sólo podía verla de espalda, sin embargo, en su voz no existía ningún tipo de incomodidad por el tema._

Suspiré, intentando que mi mente dejara de imaginarla en una situación así con él o cualquier otro sujeto. Hasta que, unos metros después, nos encontramos frente a la doble puerta gigante que nos indicaba la meta.

Di dos toques ligeros, con la mano que no sostenía un champagne de cinco mil euros. Un minuto después, cierta rubia conocida nos dejó pasar mirando hacia todos lados.

―Oh, por Dios, díganme que no tuvieron ningún problema hasta aquí ―Preguntó sosteniéndose el pecho con ambas manos, sus ojos denotaban la angustia que parecía haber pasado antes de que llegáramos.

―No, tranquila, Pepper ―Dejé la botella sobre una mesa y le sostuve el hombro porque podría jurar que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

― ¡Quita las manos de mi novia o haré que te despidan! ―La voz de Tony saliendo de algún lado llamó mi atención, y me lo encontré señalándome. Bajó el brazo cuando se le dibujó esa insoportable sonrisa burlona―. Hola, capi ―Luego volteó hacia mi compañera, escaneándola―. Arañita, te sienta bien ese uniforme.

―Ujum ―Pepper afinando la garganta fue lo que reprendió al Iron man que se desubicó de inmediato.

―Yo-yo decía que-que se ve bien porque-que no sé qué hacemos aquí, vamos a comer ¡por favor! ―Puso sus manos al aire con exageración y nos guió al lujoso comedor, mientras Natasha y yo compartíamos una risa silenciosa por tal escena presenciada.

Sentía la mirada de reojo por parte de la CEO de Stark industries en el camino; hasta puedo jurar que visualicé una sonrisa en nuestra dirección.

―Ustedes son pésimos, tardaron años y muero de hambre. Si no tuviese acciones en éste hotel ya los habrían despedido.

―Vaya, Tony, te debo la vida ―Comentó la pelirroja con sarcasmo.

―Aunque no lo creas, Rushman, no estás muy alejada de la verdad ―El hombre se volteó justo debajo del arco que nos llevaba al comedor, sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

Lo que hizo que los tres -quienes le seguíamos- nos detuviéramos inesperadamente y yo chocara contra la espalda de la rusa.

―Lo siento ―Le murmuré avergonzado.

―Ajá ―Vi su perfil dedicandome una semi-sonrisa, después la miré fijarse en el divo dramático ante nosotros―. Stark, no estamos aquí para escuchar tus ridículas frases narcisistas ni empujar este maldito carrito un metro más. Habla ahora que el tiempo se nos acaba.

―Que nadie se desespere, por favor ―Levantó la muñeca, mostrando el reloj digital avanzado que portaba―. Yo he comprado ese tiempo, viudita ―Acto seguido, presionó un botón que dejó ver el holograma de una réplica a escala del globo terraqueo.

―Tony, ¿podrías decirles de una vez? ―La rubia, quien estaba tan fastidiada como yo, y como muy probablemente Natasha, del discurso innecesario del _genio_ , fue la que habló.

―Shh, Pepper, interrumpes mi fabulosa presentación ―Se quejó cual niño malcriado de cinco años.

―No es fabulosa, Tony. Natasha y Steve no están jugando.

― ¿Y acaso yo lo estoy? ―Una mano en su pecho le hizo ver ofendido ante el comentario de su novia.

―Estás desperdiciando su tiempo.

―Repito, yo compré el tiempo.

―No compraste nada, Anthony Howard Stark ―Ella se fue acercando a él de esa manera desesperada y molesta que el millonario le provocaba.

―Oigan ―Intervine, teniendo la esperanzada de que eso les detuviera.

―Ah y ahora dices mi nombre completo para que sienta temor ―El castaño rodó los ojos, haciendo que su acompañante se pusiera más roja de lo que ya iba.

― ¡Eres exasperante!

―Oigan ―Repetí. Mi paciencia ya se estaba agotando.

―Creo que estás en tus "días especiales", cariño ―Hizo unas comillas con los dedos que sólo avivaron el fuego en los ojos de la mujer.

Yo temí por mi vida y ni siquiera era él. Escuché un suspiro salir de la boca de la pelirroja adelante de mí, parecía saber que lo que vendría no era nada bueno.

―Oh, tú no dijiste eso ―Fue más un susurro que pude oír, pues cada palabra salió a rastras de su boca enojada.

―Estás poniendote demasiado roja para mi gusto, deberías calmarte un poquito.

Esa era la gota que rebosaba el vaso, lo inexpresivo de la cara de la señorita Potts me dio una idea del futuro próximo. Mi mente vio viajar su mano derecha a toda velocidad e impactar contra la mejilla izquierda del científico con mucha fuerza; sin embargo, nada de eso pasó aún después de varios segundos. Simplemente lo miró, con los ojos muy abiertos y algo cristalizados, para luego darse vuelta saliendo del lugar e implantando perplejidad en quienes quedamos en la habitación.

―Stark, eres un imbécil ―Alegó la espía negando con la cabeza.

― ¿Estará bien? ―Quise preguntar, me preocupaba lo afectada que se había visto.

―Sí-sí ―Tony pestañeaba rápido y tenía el ceño fruncido, mirando hacia un punto ciego. Hasta que reaccionó, observandonos como si nada hubiera pasado―. Ella ha estado rara, debe ser alguna cosa de mujeres ―Volvió, en un santiamen, a ser el Tony Stark inmaduro de siempre; tomando asiento en la mesa tras suyo―. Siéntense, no voy a pasar hambre por ustedes.

Natasha no esperó una segunda invitación y empujó el carrito que aún llevaba hasta que chocó con agresividad contra un castaño sorprendido y ofendido, después tomó asiento cerca de él. Yo le seguí, posicionandome justo a su lado y cruzando los brazos por sobre la mesa.

―Habla ―Exigió la fémina.

―Primero lo primero ―Se hizo el despreocupado, levantando la tapa que ocultaba uno de los cinco platos transportados por el carrito rodante; el más grande de hecho.

Entonces se develó su contenido: una pizza mediana con demasiados ingredientes.

―Tomen un pedazo si quieren, pero sólo uno ―Advirtió agarrando el primer trozo.

Ambos le hicimos caso, la espía me pasó una rebanada y dejó una para ella. Así estuvimos listos para escuchar lo que fuera que nuestro compañero vengador nos iba a decir.

―Bueno... ―No le importaba hablar con la boca llena, lo cual tampoco me extrañaba―. El asunto es... ―Dio otro mordisco―. Cuando vendía armas, tuve la brillante idea de ponerles rastreadores; porque uno nunca sabe... Mmm, que buena está ésta cosa.

Masticaba saboreando cada segundo y cerrando los ojos como si hubiese probado una maravilla del mundo.

―Stark, ¿podrías seguir con lo que nos importa ahora? ―Yo apenas llevaba mi segundo bocado, contrario a la pelirroja que no había tocado su pizza desde que se la sirvió.

Ella le prestaba toda su atención al magnate.

―Cap, relajate, come en paz ¡por amor a Jesús! ―Terminó de una vez con el alimento en su mano y se dispuso a tomar otro.

―Podremos comer en paz después, Tony ―Fue la mujer quien se mostró fastidiada ya de las burlas del castaño. Le arrebató el pedazo de pizza y lo miró con determinación―. Ve al maldito punto de una vez.

―Está bien, está bien. No hay que ponernos violentos ―El aludido levantó los brazos en son de rendición y soltó un suspiro antes de limpiarse las manos y centrarse, por fin, en nosotros―. Descubrí la verdadera ubicación de las fabricas que buscan.

― ¿Las fabricas? ―Enfaticé, pues en nuestro plan original sólo había un lugar.

―Efectivamente, mi querido patriota ―Se inclinó hacia adelante, volviendo a presentar el holograma de la tierra desde su aparente reloj―. Aquí apreciamos nuestro hermoso hogar a una pequeña escala y, si hacemos zoom ―Hizo lo mencionado―. Podemos ver a la gran madre Rusia.

―Y esos puntos intermitentes ¿Qué son? ―Cuestionó mi compañera de misiones señalando al holograma.

―Algo que no es como la navidad.

― ¿Que? ―No entendí la referencia.

―Fácil, capi, son trampas.

―Esas eran las ubicaciones que teníamos, Steve ―Cuando ella volteó a verme, pude observar que sus orbes verdes se tornaban perturbados―. Pero, si yo saqué esa información de la base de datos de la inteligencia rusa.

―Uy ―Exclamó el genio―. Creo que hay algunos infiltrados por allí.

―No sería raro.

―Deberían agradecer que me conocen y les tengo un ligero aprecio, porque de lo contrario su busqueda habría sido en vano.

―Ahora empezamos desde cero otra vez ―Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho, suspirando con pesadez.

―No tan rápido ―De nuevo la sonrisa pretenciosa del divo salió a flote―. Les estaba diciendo que alguna vez puse rastreadores en mis armas y, bueno, digamos que algunos todavía las usan.

―Y entre esos algunos está la KGB ―Sugirió, o más bien, afirmó Natasha.

― ¡Bravo, arañita! Has aprobado el examen.

Rodé los ojos, acción que no pasó desapercibida para el egocéntrico genio.

― ¿Me lo estoy imaginando o nuestro capitán no-me-gustan-las-groserías acaba de hacerme una groseria? ―Me señaló despectivo, abriendo la boca con sorpresa.

Sentí una mirada de reojo por parte de Natasha, la cual era acompañada por una pequeña sonrisa divertida. Sin darme cuenta, yo le estaba devolviendo el gesto.

―Stark, termina de decir lo que sea que vayas a decir ―Volvimos a concentrarnos en él, después de que la vengadora hablara.

―Sería mejor que lo vieran ustedes mismos ―Dicho eso, tronó sus dedos y de inmediato aparecieron sólo dos puntos titilantes.

Nos acercamos, para poder observar las ubicaciones que nos mostraba Tony. Ni siquiera estaban incluidas en la información que había obtenido Nat, hasta parecían estar muy alejados del mismo Moscú.

―Sé lo que piensan ―Tony interrumpió mi letargo, y el que también pareció tener la mujer―. Y sí, son zonas que en un satélite cualquiera no parecen tener actividad, están bien cubiertas.

― ¿Son dos? ―Ella preguntó aún perdida en sí.

―Admito que fueron creativos, dividieron el trabajo ocultando mejor en donde implantan los nanobots ―Pusó un dedo sobre el punto más alejado, que debía estar a kilómetros de un pueblo cercano.

La rusa y yo compartimos una mirada fija, intercambiando nuestros pensamientos a través de esa conexión. Sabíamos lo que nos deparaba, ahora era el doble de difícil y no podíamos descuidarnos, ya que casi caemos en un laberinto eterno.

Ahora estaba a nuestra disposición todo lo que necesitabamos para completar la misión exitosamente.


	8. Operación arañita

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi amiga Vanessa, porque quiero animarla y por ello me decidí a subirlo. Espero que les guste y me dejen comentarios de, tanto como lo que les agrada como lo que no, para mí es importante saber en qué me equivoco y valoro su opinión. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer lo que escribo, es todo un placer para mí escribir algo que sea de su gusto.**

 **Sin más que decir:** _ **Todo es culpa de Marvel y Disney, el que mi shipp no haya sido posible hasta ahora y todo lo terrible en mi corazón. Así que merezco que me permitan escribir esto.**_

 _ **Capítulo 7:**_ **Operación arañita**

― **A** sí que esos son nuestros objetivos ―Natasha se hallaba pérdida observando el primer lugar a atacar, con todo el zoom que los satélites y el holograma de Stark permitían.

―Tenemos un bosque cerca de estos muros, podríamos entrar por ese lado ―Comenté, acercándome para ver lo mismo que ella y apuntando a la parte que hacía referencia.

―Eh, siento que invaden mi espacio personal ―El billonario, quien acababa de llevarse otra rebanada de pizza a la boca, alejó su cuerpo en cuanto nos encontramos muy cerca suyo.

―Me gusta tu idea, Steve ―La pelirroja lo ignoró, tomando un pedazo del alimento también y dando otro paso para quedar de nuevo a centímetros de Tony.

―Oye, viudita, dije que sólo podían tomar un trozo ―Se quejó él.

― ¿Qué te parece si entramos en las horas del atardecer? Cuando ya esté a punto de caer la noche, así nos camuflajeamos mejor ―Tomé de nuevo lugar junto a la mujer, mirando el mapa digital con atención.

―Sí, eso ayudaría ―Respondió con un puño sosteniéndole el mentón.

―No puedo creer que me estén ignorando.

―Aunque sería mejor entrar en la noche, Steve. Ellos podrían tener cámaras en el bosque.

―Tienes razón ―Asentí―. Pero, ¿Las cámaras no tendrían también visión nocturna?

―Mis satélites podrían rastrear cualquier onda de radio o electromagnética que se perciba en esa zona. Hasta tengo instalado un visor térmico.

Ambos miramos a Stark con interés, después de haberlo obviado durante un rato, y éste nos devolvía una mala cara.

―Ah, parece que ahora sí me escuchan ―Sus cejas levantadas eran señal de que se había ofendido, sin embargo, no demasiado―. Bien, sí, tengo herramientas que podrían serviles un poquito.

―Necesitamos acceso a tus satélites, Tony.

―Pues eso tiene un precio, querida arañita.

Vi a Natasha y ésta entrecerraba los ojos igual o más confundida e intrigada que yo. Teniendo en la mira a un Stark que sonreía de esa manera fastidiosa telonera de alguna idea, por lo general mala, cruzándole la mente.

* * *

―Vuelve a explicarme, porque no entiendo cómo es que supones que Pepper me va a contar todas sus penas.

El genio nos había arrastrado, principalmente a la espía, hasta quedar al frente de la doble y enorme puerta del cuarto más grande de la suite presidencial. Alegando que no era un pago como tal, que sólo le pedía ese favor a Natasha; no lo suplicaba, pero le semi-suplicaba piedad a su posible cadáver si no descubría pronto qué le molestaba a la señorita Potts.

―Tú entras, como si fueras a despedirte, la abrazas y le preguntas si está bien ―Comenzó a explicar el hombre, haciéndolo parecer todo muy fácil―. Es sencillo, ella no tiene amigas, es lógico que empiece a llorar y contarte la posible razón incoherente de su enojo.

― ¿No crees que le moleste tu forma de creer que sus razones son incoherentes? ―Pregunté levantando una ceja, lo cual era más que nada una afirmación obvia.

―Y además, ¿no se te ocurrió que podría parecerle extraño que _yo_ me despida de esa manera tan _peculiar_?

―Sólo, sólo... ―El atacado levantó sus manos deliberadamente, exagerando, como siempre―. Hazme ese favor, ¿Si? ¿Acaso no eres una espía experta en interrogatorios? Estoy confundido, arañita.

Natasha resopló, y bueno, yo la miré divertido porque Stark tenía toda la razón ésta vez. Vi que ella hizo esa cara de fastidio, donde levanta las cejas por un instante y, al mismo tiempo, mantiene una expresión seria en su rostro; no le agradaba en lo que la habían metido. Sin embargo, después de lanzarnos una mirada asesina a ambos, abrió la gran puerta e ingresó al recinto con resignación.

―Bien, ahora tú y yo tendremos una pequeña charla.

Observé extrañado al castaño egocéntrico que me acababa de tomar por un hombro, no entendiendo a lo que se refería con _pequeña charla_ ; ya habíamos hablado bastante en presencia de Nat. Pero alguna idea loca llegó a mi cabeza y, al momento, me preocupé.

―Traje algunas cosas extras, porque supuse que no les habría sido posible a ustedes hacerlo ―Comenzó a caminar con esa usual relajación de _divo_ , en dirección a un cuarto cercano.

― ¿Cosas extras? ―Creí que lo estaba pensando, pero en realidad lo había dicho en voz alta.

―Sí, mi perfecto capi-paleta ―En ese momento alcanzó la perilla de la -no tan grande- puerta blanca con detalles dorados y volteó sonriente―. Deberías empezar a considerarme tu superhéroe favorito.

Rodé los ojos, cuestión que a él de hizo carcajear, mientras abría con lentitud la habitación que ya se volvía un misterio para mí.

Era un espacio pequeño, usado como closet, que aún así seguía siendo apto para que alguien pudiese meter una cama y dormir allí. Incluso era más amplio que el cuarto de hotel donde había dormido con Natasha la noche anterior. Después de dar una ojeada superficial, me percaté de que Tony se acercaba a una esquina donde había una manta blanca tapando algo.

―Y esto... ―Atrapó un costado de la misma con sus dedos―. Es mi acto bondadoso del día ―De inmediato lanzó a un lado la tela y dejó ver mi escudo pulido con sus típicos colores patrióticos.

Sonreí, pues sí me era emocionante tener ese implemento tan característico e importante en mi labor como el Capitán América. Que no dejaba de ser bastante útil para batallar también.

―Vaya... ―Le di una palmada en el hombro, como forma de gratitud, y me acerqué hacia el disco tricolor de vibranium. Cuando lo tomé en brazo, recordé algo―. ¿Te metiste a mi departamento?

El nombrado levantó ambos hombros con inocencia, portando esa sonrisa de magnate insoportable a la cual comenzaba a acostumbrarme.

―Iba a traer tu horrible traje, pero pensé que sería muy llamativo e innecesario para la ocasión.

―Gracias, Tony ―Amplié la sonrisa que le estaba regalando y le miré sintiendo que nuestra amistad acaba de dar un nuevo paso.

―Oye, si sabes que no tienes que besarme para agradecerlo, ¿No?

Sabía que ese comentario odioso no era otra cosa más que una manera de evitar poner en evidencia su preocupación por Natasha y por mí, así que me limité a asentir sintiéndome feliz en silencio.

―Está bien.

Quién hubiese imaginado que alguien como Anthony Stark, un genio billonario excéntrico e impertinente, terminaría ayudando a otro por placer. Salvar el mundo o preocuparse, al punto de arriesgarse a sí mismo inmiscuyéndose en asuntos que ni siquiera lo nombraban, por personas que bien podría considerar extraños; como lo era yo.

* * *

Gracias al aventón de Happy, estábamos cerca de la zona montañosa en las afueras de Moscú donde se suponía que estaba la primera base a atacar. Natasha no quiso decir nada de lo que había hablado con Pepper, sólo amenazó a Stark y le sugirió, con esa misma dulzura -agresividad-, que dejara de decir y hacer ridiculeces y empezara a preocuparse por atender a su prometida; porque ella lo necesitaba más que nunca.

Yo estaba curioso, por supuesto, aunque no tanto como el pensativo _Iron man_ que dejamos horas atrás. Sin embargo, sabía -gracias a mi compañera espía- que si una mujer no quería revelar algo era mejor evitar presionarle hasta que decidiese contarlo por su voluntad.

Opté dejarle ese problema a su dueño y concentrarme en el mío propio, cuando el vehículo se detuvo en el sitio acordado.

― ¿Están seguros de que no necesitan ayuda? ―El chofer estaba mirando fijamente a Natasha a través del retrovisor, con una expresión tan seria que pude ver toda la convicción por la cual Tony lo debía apreciar tanto.

―No, Happy, estamos bien ―Le respondió ella, abriendo la puerta.

Él asintió, sin quitarnos la vista mientras bajábamos. Se volteó antes de que yo pusiera el primer pie fuera del clásico Royce negro, lo cual me detuvo.

―El señor Stark parte mañana, saben que aún pueden comunicarse con nosotros.

―Apreciamos su ofrecimiento, pero no queremos meter a muchas personas en esto ―Sonreí agradecido; sabía que ese hombre no tenía ninguna de nuestras capacidades especiales como _héroes_ , pero su espíritu era protector.

Terminé de salir del vehículo cargando con mi escudo al hombro, nos estaba dejando a unos cuantos metros del lugar exacto y justo en el inicio de la noche.

―Tengan cuidado ―Dijo el robusto amigo de Stark después de bajar el vidrio del copiloto.

Tanto la espía como yo asentimos y le despedimos con un suave movimiento de cabeza. Cuando ya nos hallábamos solos en esa orilla fría de una carretera rusa desolada, Natasha se dispuso a hurgar en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta negra y sacar el dispositivo que Stark le facilitó.

― ¿Cuánto tardarás desactivando las cámaras?

―No lo sé, es la KGB, sus sistemas de seguridad no se caracterizan por ser sencillos de violar ―Tecleaba con una mano con esa rapidez que a mí me era imposible, y movía cosas en la pantalla táctil de un lado hacia otro con la misma agilidad que solía pelear. En un momento, pasados menos de tres minutos contados por mi mente, sonrió de medio lado victoriosa―. Debo admitir que Stark tiene buenos juguetes.

― ¿Lo tienes? ―Quizás mi pregunta era muy estúpida, pero me gustaba asegurarme de que el plan iba marchando a la perfección.

Ella volteó la pantalla extendiéndomela al frente, dejando su pulgar a un par de centímetros de donde se encontraba un rectángulo verde.

―Al presionar eso, Capitán, tendremos cinco minutos exactos para atravesar un kilómetro y medio de bosque congelado antes de que el sistema se restablezca ―Usó su tono coqueto, levantando la ceja para mí.

Yo esbocé una sonrisa divertida y le miré a los ojos. Entonces lo vi. En sus pupilas verdes, que se cameaban con los colores a su alrededor, distinguí esa diferencia que antes era tan común; pude observar a la Natasha Romanoff que me ayudó a desmantelar SHIELD hacia unos años atrás. Pude ver el reflejo del espíritu luchador que tantas veces había admirado desde que la impulsé con mi escudo en la batalla de Nueva York.

Así pasé a regalarle una sonrisa más nostálgica.

―Y ¿Cuándo empezamos?

―Cuando dejes de verme como si fueses a llorar y me digas que estás listo ―Se burló, supongo que para ignorar lo que me pudiese haber puesto así.

Tragué saliva y reí antes de responderle.

―Estoy listo, Romanoff.

Presionó el botón sin esperar una segunda petición, y ambos nos miramos levantado el mentón relajadamente en dirección al otro. Eso era una señal de que empezaba el juego.

Corrimos hacia el bosque, manteniendo una distancia corta y esquivando los árboles que se atravesaban en nuestro camino, al igual que las dificultades que la nieve nos ponía. Recapitulé en mi cabeza el plan que habíamos acordado dentro del auto, paso por paso.

 _ **Primero:**_ _Después de desactivar las cámaras ocultas en los árboles, gracias a la tecnología de Stark y los útiles conocimientos de la pelirroja, adentrarnos en el bosque sigilosamente._

―Faro ―Susurró Natasha en cuanto la intensa luz hacía su recorrido momentáneo justo por donde avanzábamos.

Me empujó tras un árbol situado unos metros al lado del que ella tomó para sí misma como resguardo y pegamos nuestras espaldas a los troncos correspondientes.

―Estuvo cerca ―Exhalé humo del frío y la agitación.

―Demasiado, hay que ser más cuidadosos ―La rusa se asomó desde su posición para, seguramente, cerciorarse del perímetro―. Sigamos.

 _ **Segundo:**_ _Llegar al muro y conseguir alguna manera de pasarlo antes de que se reactiven las cámaras de vigilancia._

―Es muy alto y vertical, no podemos escalarlo ―Informé tocando la pared rocosa y sucia frente a nuestros ojos.

―Tendría que haber alguna entrada por ahí. Si tienen un faro y vigilan que nadie pase por el bosque ni se entere de lo que ocurre aquí, sería lógico que hubiera una puerta que te permita salir a capturar a algún invitado inesperado.

Vi que buscaba con la mirada un indicio de que existiera esa salida que sería nuestra entrada VIP, pero los muros acaparaban más distancia de lo que la noche y nuestros ojos nos permitían observar.

Hasta que una idea llegó a mi cabeza.

―Nat ―Le susurré con una sonrisa triunfal―. ¿Los satélites de Stark no tienen esa función de percibir el calor emanado por cuerpos?

Ella me miró con atención, aún bajo la poca luz que nos regalaba la noche se veía el hermoso brillo en sus orbes esmeralda.

―Sí... ―Respondió casi inaudible, pensando.

―Si existe esa puerta, entonces debería haber uno o dos guardias cuidándola del otro lado y...

―Entonces podríamos activar el visor del satélite y ubicarlos ―Dijo, completando la frase que yo empecé―. Bravo, Capitán ―Lanzó su tono coqueto muy cerca de mi oído, demasiado, cosa que automáticamente me puso nervioso.

Tragué saliva, tratando de ocultar el impacto que su acción tuvo en mi interior, y le hice una seña para que procediera con el nuevo plan.

 _ **Tercero:**_ _Al encontrarnos dentro de la fábrica, habiendo pasado desapercibidos, buscar un lugar adecuado para accionar la bomba que Stark nos propició y destruir el lugar._

―Bien, creo que necesitaremos más de esa diminuta granada sedante que le lanzaste al guardia de la puerta del muro.

Lo que teníamos ante nuestras narices agachadas era un ejército de la KGB. Podía apostar con toda seguridad de que en ese galpón había más de doscientos hombres rusos armados. Entre los que trabajaban en los nanobots y los que cuidaban, era posible que todos supieran apuntar y disparar un arma.

―Tengo que bajar ―Ella no me había prestado atención, estaba inmersa en su mundo calculador y distante.

―Natasha, es muy peligroso ―Traté de no sonar como si la estuviese regañando, pues cuando la pelirroja se ponía así lo mejor era ser suave para no recibir una mirada asesina―. Pienso que deberíamos buscar un lugar aquí arriba para accionar la bomba.

―No ―Cortó sin quitarle la vista a los fabricantes de nanobots―. El radio de alcance sería insuficientemente para hacerlos polvo si la ponemos aquí. Tiene que estar muy cerca, la idea es que no quede ni rastro de su existencia.

Suspiré con pesadez, esa mujer era más terca en sus asuntos que yo cuando se trataba de defender mis ideales. Jamás la convencería, menos si la cosa trataba de ella y yo no era más que un _ayudante_.

―Bien, sé que no te quitaré esa idea de la cabeza ―Comencé a decir decidido a no negociar con su posible objeción―. Así que bajaremos los dos, yo te cubro mientras tú instalas todo.

―En tus sueños, Rogers ―Sabía que eso le molestaría y que se opondría de inmediato. A la Natasha Romanoff vengadora no le gustaba que otros se sacrificaran por su bienestar, por lo que, obviamente, ese plan no le agradaba―. La idea es que alguno pueda salir si algo va mal.

― ¿Tú huirías tranquila si la explosión me alcanzara o la KGB me atrapara? ―Pregunté, mirando fijo a sus ojos que se veían milímetros más grandes.

La tenía acorralada, lo sabía, esa pregunta la descolocó. En el recorrido de aquellos orbes verdosos, de aquella mirada perdida en cualquier parte de mi rostro, se hallaba una persona atrapada en su propio juego. Ya que entendía a lo que quería llegar lanzándole tal interrogante.

―Steve, desde un principio te dije que éste era mi maldito problema ―Una de sus tácticas evasivas, que ya me había aprendido, fue al ataque en mi contra―. Aquí las decisiones son tomadas por mí, si tanto quieres ayudarme, haz lo que te ordeno.

―Si me respondes, lo haré. Y debes ser sincera, Natasha.

Ahora era su turno de suspirar profundo y tragar saliva, aunque con cierta agresividad que seguramente se debía a la molestia por mi terquedad.

Tardó poco menos de treinta segundos en responder.

―No ―Había soltado apenas un hilo de voz, cuando me acerqué para oír mejor y desvió su cara a donde no pudiera cruzarse con mi mirada satisfecha―. No me iría sin ti.

Sonreí por mi victoria, estando seguro de que ya no me impediría bajar a su lado. Apoyé mi mano con cuidado en su hombro, que aunque hubiera sido letalmente entrenado, seguía temiendo ser muy brusco y lastimarla o asustarla; ella de todas formas era una mujer. No significaba que la considerara débil, al contrario, muy bien me había dejado en el suelo en varias prácticas, sólo creía que debía tratarla con respeto y cuidado. Muchas veces la toqué sin pensarlo, para decirle algo o llamar su atención, y había sentido ese ligerísimo temblor en su cuerpo.

Tenía miedo, como una niña perdida en sus pesadillas, que esos demonios le hicieran daño otra vez. Lo sabía, me pasaba a veces.

Y no iba a permitir que estuviese sola de nuevo.


End file.
